heartbreaker
by lilou black
Summary: Yuki découvre la vie de famille. Fujisaki découvre l'amour. Hiro découvre les crevettes. Et Tatsuha ? ah, Tatsuha... le pauvre ! Quatre histoires parallèles, pour tous les goûts. Let's get rocked ! COMPLETE
1. heartbreaker

**Titre :** Heartbreaker

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour, post GravEx

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings et personnages :** divers

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note :** Cette fanfiction comprendra quatre chapitres, dont voici le premier.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde_

_

* * *

_

« Je me suis trouvé un autre esclave », déclara Ryuichi Sakuma d'un ton guilleret avant de grimper sur la moto de Tatsuha Uesugi.

Tandis que le bolide roulait vers une destination inconnue, le chanteur des Nittle Grasper ignorait ce qui lui était passé par la tête en proférant ces mots. En temps normal, la majorité de ses propos échappaient au commun des mortels parce qu'il avait coutume de se réfugier dans un univers accessible uniquement à lui-même, bien loin de la vraie vie qui lui semblait trop fade. En dehors de la musique, rien n'avait vraiment d'intérêt à son sens. C'est pourquoi il avait coutume de se réfugier dans un monde de chansons, de sucreries, de lapins roses et de grivoiseries plus ou moins innocentes. Un monde qu'il aurait volontiers partagé avec Shûichi Shindô si ce dernier ne lui avait pas préféré ce maudit écrivain qui n'avait pour lui que sa belle gueule et une certaine classe et qui semblait ignorer toute forme de sentiment.

Ryuichi avait dû accepter la défaite.

Cependant, il avait agi à l'instinct en partant avec Tatsuha qu'il connaissait si peu, finalement. Du moins pas assez pour décréter en connaissance de cause que c'était son nouvel "esclave". Où cela le mènerait-il ? Bah, il verrait bien.

oOØOo

Sa désinvolture s'envola en fumée lorsqu'il se retrouva dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui qui était habitué aux hôtels de grand standing ou à son propre chez-lui, décoré comme il le fallait de peluches et d'affiches de toutes sortes, il se sentit mal à l'aise dans le décor spartiate de l'endroit où Tatsuha l'avait emmené. Il fut pris d'une légère angoisse et aurait bien voulu serrer Kumagorô contre lui pour se rassurer. Le problème, c'était qu'il était parti à la poursuite de Shûichi en laissant son lapin rose derrière lui. Ce devait être pour ça, réalisa-t-il, qu'il s'était produit toutes ces choses bizarres. Après tout, Eiri Yuki s'était quasiment jeté à ses pieds en lui demandant de lui laisser Shûichi, Tôma avait piqué une crise et avait eu un comportement des plus étranges et K avait débarqué à bord d'un char d'assaut. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Rage et son panda géant pour que le tableau soit complet.

Tatsuha n'accordait pas un regard à Ryuichi, ce qui intensifia son sentiment de malaise. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang, de suivre ce type ? Il avait l'air d'être un fan, mais serait-ce suffisant ? Et si lui aussi, finalement, le repoussait ? Le chanteur n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre. Il était une star mais voulait être aimé pour lui, plus que pour ses chansons, sa jolie bouille et son attitude attendrissante de grand gamin attardé. Laquelle attitude se justifiait par le manque considérable d'affection dont il avait souffert au cours de sa vie. Il s'était retourné vers les animaux en peluche parce que les vrais gens l'avaient trop déçu. D'ailleurs, en parlant de peluche, il avait de plus en plus besoin de son Kumagorô.

Tatsuha se retourna soudainement, son casque de moto sous le bras. Il observa Ryuichi un moment, un sourcil relevé :

« Sakuma-san ?

— Oui ?

— Quand vous avez dit que "vous vous étiez trouvé un autre esclave", vous étiez sérieux ?

— Je... »

Ryuichi ne parvint pas à formuler une réponse cohérente. Tatsuha s'approcha de lui avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Cela fit un peu peur au chanteur. Ce type avait l'air d'un psychopathe. S'il l'avait eu avec lui au lieu de l'oublier stupidement, il aurait asséné un bon coup de Kumagorô sur le crâne de Tatsuha, aurait pris la poudre d'escampette et on n'en aurait plus reparlé.

Tandis que le jeune moine se rapprochait de lui, Ryuichi recula jusqu'à se heurter à un mur. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée et vit déjà les gros titres des journaux : « Ryuichi Sakuma retrouvé assassiné par un fan en folie. Tout le Japon est en deuil. »

Le visage de Tatsuha était à quelques centimètres du sien :

« J'ai envie de prendre très sérieusement votre affirmation, Sakuma-san, dit-il. J'accepterai volontiers d'être votre esclave... si vous acceptez d'être le mien... »

Ryuichi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Des images déconseillées aux petits enfants venaient de lui traverser l'esprit, comprenant notamment des menottes en fourrure rose, un chat à neuf queues de couleurs fluo et deux corps nus s'ébattant sur un lit couvert de draps à petits rats qui dansaient la salsa. _C'est n'importe quoi_, pensa-t-il. _Reprends-toi, Ryu-chan_.

En souriant, Tatsuha laissa sa main libre errer dans les cheveux de sa proie et sur ses joues dont la peau était aussi douce que dans ses rêves.

« Que tu est mignon, dit-il. Laisse-moi te croquer, Ryu-chan, et tu oublieras ce crétin de Shindô le temps de dire "Kumagorô". »

Le ton graveleux sur lequel l'adolescent avait proféré sa phrase fit redescendre Ryuichi sur terre. Tatsuha n'était guère différent des autres personnes qu'il avait connues : tous avaient cru pouvoir le manipuler. Il s'était laissé faire, pensant se faire aimer ainsi mais en aucun cas cela n'avait servi ses intérêts. Il était largement temps de renverser la vapeur. Il repoussa la main qui lui frôlait toujours la joue et souffla :

« Mignon, vraiment ? Tu penses pouvoir me croquer mais tu ne me connais pas… Qui te dit que ce ne sera pas _moi_ qui te croquerai, hein, _Tat-chan _? »

Tatsuha sembla un peu surpris sur le coup par le changement d'attitude de son idole mais il reprit rapidement le dessus :

« Tant que je suis avec toi, qui croque qui n'a aucune importance… Je t'admire depuis tellement longtemps que je suis prêt à tout pour toi… mais ne crois pas que tu me materas si facilement, je suis un horrible sadique ! »

Ryuichi rit de la boutade et Tatsuha en profita pour l'embrasser. Le chanteur pensa vaguement que les choses allaient peut-être un peu vite, mais n'avait-il pas affirmé qu'il s'était « trouvé un autre esclave » ? Autant profiter de ce qui se trouvait sur sa route, les conséquences viendraient plus tard et tout ce qui pourrait lui faire oublier sa déconvenue avec Shûichi serait bienvenu. Il rendit donc son baiser à Tatsuha, le laissa glisser ses mains sous sa veste avant de l'attirer à son tour contre lui, refusant de rester passif indéfiniment.

Quelques instants plus tard, des choses très intéressantes se produisirent dans la chambre, qui était aussi spartiate que tout le reste de l'appartement. Ryuichi fut cependant trop occupé par un certain adolescent à cheveux bruns pour s'en préoccuper. Quand on est au lit avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué de ses mains, le manque de posters de Walt Disney sur les murs et l'absence d'animaux en peluche relèvent du simple détail.

Leur petite gymnastique horizontale terminée, ils restèrent au lit un moment à discuter de toutes sortes de choses. Ryuichi fut ravi de constater que son nouvel esclave était loin d'être un imbécile et que l'aspect fanboy obsédé à tendance légèrement sadique n'était que la surface visible de l'iceberg. Il était certes un peu dingo (quoique l'artiste eût mieux fait de se regarder dans une glace avant d'avoir ce type de pensées), mais il était profondément gentil.

À croire qu'il avait enfin fait le bon choix et trouvé la bonne personne.

Que Shûichi continue à se faire martyriser par ce taré d'Eiri Yuki, cela lui était complètement égal, à présent. Son corps ne l'intéressait plus. Seule sa voix avait de l'importance à présent et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un grondement de son estomac le rappela à une réalité plus terre-à-terre. Tatsuha se moqua de lui et fut puni d'un coup d'oreiller dans la figure. Le jeune moine finit par se lever et promit de revenir très vite avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud pour se remettre de leurs émotions et récupérer un peu d'énergie.

Resté seul dans le lit, Ryuichi s'étendit sur le dos et laissa à nouveau libre cours à ses pensées. En quelques heures, il s'était déjà bien attaché à Tatsuha. Il était beau gosse, amusant, il le comprenait et — cela était loin d'être négligeable — c'était un dieu du sexe. En résumé, c'était une perle rare et il ne laisserait pas partir le jeune moine de sitôt.

Il entendit vaguement, étouffée sous le tas de vêtements étalés par terre, la sonnerie du portable de son amant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et appela :

« Tat-chan ! Téléphone ! »

L'interpellé, vêtu d'un tablier, jaillit de la cuisine et fouina dans les habits entassés pour retrouver l'appareil dans la poche de son pantalon :

« Allô ? »

* * *

« Je suis désolée, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer.

— Pourquoi ?

­— Nous ne sommes pas du même monde alors je doute que ce soit compréhensible mais… c'est mon devoir. Je dois obéir aux exigences de ma famille. Je regrette profondément et je jure que notre relation n'a en aucun cas été un jeu pour moi mais…

— Oui, tu dois obéir, j'ai compris. Ecoute, tu ferais mieux de raccrocher. C'est suffisamment pénible pour nous deux.

— Je regrette tellement, tellement… »

Un petit sanglot, puis plus rien. La communication fut coupée.

Hiroshi Nakano raccrocha son téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche. Il se demanda s'il aurait le temps de fumer une cigarette avant de retourner travailler. Après tout, vu la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, il avait bien mérité un petit remontant.

Il savait que cette histoire finirait dans le mur. Comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, avec ses termes pompeux habituels, Ayaka et lui « n'étaient pas du même monde ». Un musicien de rock et une fille de moine étaient trop différents en soi pour avoir une relation qui tienne la route. De surcroît, Hiroshi était persuadé qu'elle mentait à moitié lorsqu'elle affirmait que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'avait pas été un jeu pour elle. Elle était loin de s'y être investie. Lui prendre la main avait été toute une histoire. L'embrasser avait été encore pire. Quant au reste… ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin.

Aux yeux du guitariste, il y avait des limites à la pudeur. « Pas avant le mariage », certes, mais il avait lutté, tout le temps ou Ayaka et lui avaient été ensemble, contre l'idée qu'elle n'était sortie avec lui que pour oublier Eiri Yuki tout en préservant sa vertu pour un autre que lui. Si elle l'avait aimé un minimum, elle aurait résisté à sa famille, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, lorsque celle-ci lui imposerait un nouvel homme à épouser.

Et quel homme… Ça risquait d'être drôle, tiens. Hiroshi ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais suffisamment pour penser que ce pauvre garçon serait le plus à plaindre. Bien plus que lui, alors qu'il venait de se faire plaquer comme un malpropre.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'écraser le mégot. _Plaqué. Je me suis fait plaquer._ Il eut un sourire douloureux. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de sa vie. Il fallait avouer qu'avant Ayaka, ses histoires avec les filles n'avaient été que flagrante futilité. Cette fille de moine avait été différente. Il l'avait aimée, du moins le pensait-il. À présent, il s'agissait d'oublier, de passer à autre chose. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il finirait par y arriver. Du moins il essayait de s'en persuader.

Ce ne fut pas aussi facile que prévu. Il aurait bien voulu que Shûichi ait subi une nouvelle fois les foudres de son écrivain de petit ami pour qu'ils puissent se consoler ensemble au rhum-Coca au bar du coin, mais la situation de son meilleur ami était bien plus agréable que la sienne. En effet, non content d'avoir été l'objet du désir de Ryuichi Sakuma, il avait passé avec Yuki une nuit des plus torrides qu'il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre, et avec force détails puisque les petits enfants n'avaient pas coutume de se promener dans les studios de N-G. Tandis que le jeune chanteur se répandait à loisir sur la façon dont Yuki avait XX son XX, Hiroshi se sentait bien seul. Il n'avait pas très envie de raconter sa rupture à Shûichi parce que le voir aussi heureux dans ses amours était rarissime et parce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de dire pique pendre d'Ayaka. En fait, il n'avait personne devant qui exposer son vague à l'âme. Les peines de cœur semblaient être un concept totalement abstrait pour Fujisaki. Sakano aurait piqué une crise de nerfs parce que « Sakano » et « crises de nerfs » sont des termes tout à fait assortis. K aurait menacé de lui poser une grenade sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place et Rage, qui traînait toujours dans le secteur, lui aurait dit qu'il ferait bien de devenir homo parce que les homos à cheveux longs sont super-moé, ou autres inepties du même tonneau.

En passant en revue la tribu de frappadingues qui lui faisaient office d'entourage et de collègues de travail, Hiroshi se sentit pris de migraine.

Il ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il était question du prochain album de Bad Luck, du nombre de chansons à écrire, du style de paroles, etc. Le guitariste n'avait pas la tête à travailler et avait envie de rentrer chez lui. Il fut bien obligé cependant de redescendre sur terre en sentant contre sa tempe le canon du Magnum de K :

« Tu écoutes un peu ce qu'on dit où tu rêvasses ? _No time for daydreaming_, s'écria le manager avec son habituel rictus de malade.

— Désolé, fit Hiroshi d'un air contrit. »

Fujisaki fit la moue et Shûichi souriait bêtement.

« Hum, bref, je disais, reprit Sakano d'un ton professoral en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Le directeur a pensé qu'il serait une bonne idée de lancer Bad Luck sur le marché international, notamment occidental. Il faut donc que la moitié des chansons de votre futur album soit écrites en anglais, et…

— Marché international ?!? _Yatta_, on va devenir aussi célèbres que Michael Jackson, s'écria Shûichi qui n'en pouvait plus de joie. Yuki sera super-fier de moi quand je vais le lui dire, et il me le prouvera en…

— Shindô, garde tes détails graveleux pour toi, on s'en fiche, répliqua K. En plus, tu ne seras que l'interprète de ces chansons en anglais, si j'en crois ton niveau plus que minable dans ma langue maternelle, _oh my God…_

— Hein ?! Mais on s'en fiche ! Je sais dire _I love you_, et si je chante _I love you_, ça fera un carton ! »

Devant tant d'inepties, Sakano tenta une nouvelle fois de se suicider en mangeant un gobelet en plastique ayant contenu du café. Une grande agitation s'ensuivit et Hiroshi regretta de ne pas avoir d'aspirine sur lui parce qu'il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Parfois, il trouvait très pénible d'être entouré de cinglés.

Une fois la situation redevenue relativement calme, Sakano et K apprirent aux trois membres du groupe que pour l'écriture des morceaux en anglais, ils avaient engagé une parolière professionnelle qui avait travaillé avec Ryuichi Sakuma lors de sa carrière solo aux Etats-Unis. Cette nouvelle ne sembla faire plaisir à personne. Fujisaki resta dubitatif, Shûichi se mit à pleurnicher que des _I love you_ seraient amplement suffisants pour une chanson et qu'ils n'avaient par conséquent pas besoin d'une nouvelle personne dans leur équipe et Hiroshi pensa que si cette fameuse parolière était un clone de Rage (on ne sait jamais), il envisagerait sérieusement d'arrêter la musique et de reprendre ses études.

Il fut prévu que la femme leur soit présentée en début d'après-midi.

oOØOo

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Hiroshi fut bien obligé d'avouer à Shûichi qu'il avait rompu avec Ayaka. En effet, elle l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais comme au sens du musicien, cela revenait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il lui raccrocha à chaque fois au nez avant de ne plus lui répondre du tout. Il se sentait blessé et en colère. Cette hypocrite qui l'avait plaqué pour épouser un homme choisi par ses parents… Quand il donna à Shûichi l'identité du futur mari, son meilleur ami manqua de s'étouffer avec son Coca.

« Tatsuha Uesugi, s'écria-t-il. Ils sont fous, ces moines. Puisqu'Ayaka ne peut pas avoir Yuki, ils se rabattent sur le petit frère. C'est nul.

— Oui, et pour peu que je le connaisse, Tatsuha est non seulement un irrécupérable dragueur, mais en plus il est super fan de Ryuichi Sakuma. À chaque fois qu'on en parle devant lui, il se comporte de façon très bizarre… »

Shûichi sembla réfléchir un moment :

« Maintenant que j'y pense, affirma-t-il, Sakuma-san est parti avec Tatsuha quand j'ai retrouvé Yuki… Il a dit un truc du genre « je me suis trouvé un nouveau jouet », ou quelque chose comme ça… S'il se passe un truc entre eux, Ayaka va se retrouver dans la même situation que quand elle était fiancée à Yuki : en concurrence avec un garçon. »

Hiroshi préféra ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de dire qu'Ayaka ne pourrait pas compter sur lui cette fois pour se faire consoler.

oOØOo

Les membres de Bad Luck et leur producteur se retrouvèrent dans une salle de réunion après le déjeuner. K n'était pas encore là. Il était parti chercher la parolière.

Shûichi était nerveux. Fujisaki ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion et Hiroshi se demandait, à nouveau, quel être humain bizarre allait sortir du chapeau de N-G.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent en même temps sur les personnes qui entraient.

Derrière K se tenait, toute discrète, une minuscule jeune femme aux cheveux courts, vêtue d'une jupe à fleurs, d'un imperméable mité et chaussée de bottes à hauts talons. Elle avait l'air tout à fait anonyme mais avait en plus un petit quelque chose qui ne déplut pas à un certain guitariste aux cheveux longs.

Les choses s'annonçaient plus intéressantes que prévu.

* * *

Si Suguru Fujisaki n'en avait rien laissé paraître, ses pensées avaient été fort voisines de celles d'Hiroshi lorsqu'il avait appris qu'une parolière professionnelle allait travailler avec le groupe. Il avait craint que ce ne soit qu'une cinglée de plus, or il n'en pouvait plus de travailler avec des gens qui avaient un troupeau d'araignées dans le plafond. Finalement, à son grand soulagement, cette Américano-japonaise nommée Azumi Murtchison était une jeune femme sérieuse, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui semblait prête à se mettre au boulot rapidement. Suguru demandait à voir ce que donneraient ses chansons mais au moins, elle semblait à peu près normale.

Son paquet de partitions sous le bras, il quitta les studios de N-G à la fin de la journée et partit vers la station de métro la plus proche pour rentrer chez lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à faire une certaine rencontre.

Devant l'immeuble qui abritait la célèbre maison de production créée par Tôma Seguchi, un robot panda de bonne taille était casé entre deux voitures dans le parking. En voyant l'objet, Suguru sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Cette folle de Rage était encore dans le secteur.

Il la trouva assise sur la pelouse qui bordait le bâtiment, son appareil photo autour du cou et une grosse bosse dépassant de sa veste. Il s'agissait probablement d'une des armes de guerre, bazooka ou lance-roquette, sans lesquelles elle ne se déplaçait jamais. Elle mangeait un cornet de glace et, une fois n'étant pas coutume, elle semblait à peu près calme.

Suguru n'était pas un garçon qui aimait se faire remarquer. Être vu en sa compagnie aurait probablement des conséquences désastreuses pour lui. Il se fit donc encore plus discret que d'habitude pour passer devant Rage, en espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas.

« Salut, Suguru Fujisaki ! »

Raté… L'interpellé, qui était bien élevé, s'arrêta et s'inclina poliment :

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Rage.

— Il paraît que Claude et ce vermisseau de Sakano ont engagé l'ancienne parolière de Ryuichi Sakuma ?

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— J'ai des antennes partout, bwahahahahahahaha ! »

"_Ça y est, c'est parti"_, pensa le malheureux pianiste en voyant l'ancienne directrice artistique se mettre en mode « psychopathe totalement allumée ». Il frissonna à nouveau et sentit une coulée de sueur lui dégouliner dans le dos quand Rage lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Et alors, tu en penses quoi, de cette petite Azumi ? Tu la trouves mignonne ? »

Suguru resta comme deux ronds de flan. À son sens, la question ne s'était même pas posée. En matière de filles, il refusait de s'intéresser à quelqu'un de plus de vingt ans (les femmes adultes étant, comme chacun sait, des Vampirella en puissance), et il se trouvait que la parolière en avait vingt-et-un. De surcroît, il était persuadé que Rage ne s'intéressait qu'au boy's love, aussi cette question lui parut un rien déplacée. Il ne fit aucunement part de son opinion, se contentant de cacher tant bien que mal son air estomaqué en haussant les épaules d'un geste qu'il espéra désinvolte.

« Peuh, fit Rage. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te pose cette question, en fait. Il est de notoriété publique que tu es aussi puceau qu'un paquet de râmen instantanés. »

"_N'importe quoi"_, pensa l'adolescent. Cette fille était encore plus timbrée que Shindô. Surtout en matière de comparaisons débiles et de délires verbaux à la noix. Il fronça cependant les sourcils d'un air vexé parce que derrière ledit délire verbale se trouvaient des propos qu'il pensa déplacés :

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez, à la virginité des râmen instantanés ? En plus, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous ne valiez guère mieux : tout le monde sait que dans le fond, les fans de yaoi sont toutes des coincées dans la vraie vie ! »

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant Rage glisser une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. S'il l'avait vexée, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que sa mort ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Elle éclata alors d'un grand rire et donna une telle tape dans le dos au malheureux pianiste que celui-ci valdingua aussitôt dans le décor.

« Finalement, tu es plus intéressant que ce que je pensais, dit-elle. Je croyais que tu étais le genre uke ultime et gentil petit garçon obéissant, mais on dirait que je me suis trompée.

— Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, répliqua Suguru, un peu froissé d'être comparé au membre passif d'un couple yaoi.

— Ecoute, je suis encore ici parce qu'il faut que je ramène Ryuichi Sakuma aux Etats-Unis le plus rapidement possible, or il a disparu je ne sais où avec un loubard sur une moto. Dès que je lui aurai mis la main dessus et qu'il sera pieds et poings liés dans mon panda, je serais ravie de te revoir pour… heu… te faire manger de force un ou deux gâteaux au cyanure et te botter le derrière comme tu le mérites. »

Le jeune pianiste n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Déjà, la terre tremblait sous ses pieds et l'instant d'après, dans un bruit assourdissant, le robot panda géant quitta le plancher des vaches et disparut entre deux nuages dans le ciel de Tokyo.

Suguru s'assit sur la pelouse, aussi essoufflé que s'il venait de courir un marathon. Finalement, la source de l'énergie inépuisable de Rage était simple : elle pompait toute celle des autres. Saleté d'Américaine perverse et parasite. Il fut tenté d'aller parler à Tôma. Son cousin avait des contacts partout. Il lui serait facile de retrouver Ryuichi Sakuma, de le livrer à cette folle et de renvoyer le paquet aux Etats-Unis, et alors il pourrait souffler un peu.

La période durant laquelle Rage avait officié comme manager pour les Bad Luck restait pour Suguru un souvenir d'humiliations constantes et de consommation excessive d'antidépresseurs. Elle avait fait tourner tout le monde en bourrique, surtout Shindô, que le pianiste avait même réussi à plaindre alors qu'il ne l'appréciait guère, et elle leur avait imposé un rythme de travail diabolique ponctué de participations à des émissions de télévision débiles telles que la célèbre « Guérison du Cochonou Sauvé par le Gong », sous prétexte que ce serait bon pour leur image. N'importe quoi. Comme si faire le zouave à la télé déguisé en nounours ou affublé d'un soutien-gorge à tournesols pouvait être bon pour l'image de qui que ce soit. Suguru avait rapidement renoncé à comprendre.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit Shindô sortir de l'immeuble en gambadant et passer devant lui sans le voir, sans doute pressé de retrouver son Yuki. Nakano le suivait de près, accompagné de la parolière. Tous deux papotaient en fumant des cigarettes et semblaient très bien s'entendre. Bizarre, pensa Suguru. Nakano n'était-il pas sensé avoir une petite amie ? Une certaine Asako, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant Suguru. Nakano le regarda d'un air surpris :

« T'es encore là ? Je croyais que tu étais pressé…

— J'ai vu Mademoiselle Rage…

— Oh… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Elle t'a demandé de poser nu pour son album personnel ou elle a voulu t'affubler d'un uniforme de lycéenne ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre… elle a… elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me faire manger des gâteaux au cyanure et me botter les fesses. »

Nakano se gratta l'oreille avec son petit doigt, comme il avait coutume de le faire quand il était perplexe. Puis il éclata d'un grand rire :

« Les filles sont comme ça, Fujisaki. Quand elles te disent quelque chose, il faut toujours comprendre le contraire. Si elle te menace de meurtre, ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime bien. N'est-ce pas, Azumi ?

— Si vous tirez encore des conclusions aussi débiles du comportement féminin, je vous assomme, Nakano-san, répliqua l'intéressée en tirant sur sa cigarette.

— Allons, ne soyez pas aussi violente. J'ai vu suffisamment de choses affreuses pour le restant de mes jours, soupira Hiroshi. Si ça vous fait plaisir, je ne dis plus rien. Ceci dit, il est fort probable que mon interprétation des paroles de Rage soit juste. Cette fille-là est quelqu'un de très spécial. »

La parolière haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

Resté seul, Suguru espéra que Nakano se soit trompé sur toute la ligne. Après tout, elle avait suivi Shindô au Japon parce qu'elle était soi-disant amoureuse de lui, et en avait découlé tout un tas de catastrophe. L'adolescent considérait que son existence était déjà suffisamment compliquée pour ne pas vouloir d'une folle de plus dans son entourage.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro de son cousin.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

* * *

La journée lui avait paru bien longue… Au moins, il avait réussi à persuader Tôma de le laisser tranquille. Il avait reçu la visite de sa responsable d'édition qui s'était trouvée fort embêter de le trouver hors d'état de travailler pendant un petit moment encore. Le médecin avait été clair : ses yeux étaient encore fragiles, il faudrait du temps pour que les blessures cicatrisent totalement et il lui était formellement interdit d'allumer son ordinateur pendant un bon moment.

Tant pis pour le prochain roman, il attendrait. D'ailleurs, Eiri n'était pas inspiré. Les idées s'en étaient allées il n'aurait trop su dire quand et quelque chose lui disait qu'elles reviendraient bien après qu'il ait recouvré la vue.

Mizuki s'était cependant révélée plus utile que prévu puisqu'elle avait craqué sur le sale mioche, autrement dit Riku, et elle l'avait emmené avec elle pour la journée puisqu'il était évident qu'Eiri ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Il ne le voulait pas non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ça, Mizuki ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Il était donc resté seul toute la journée, Shûichi était parti travailler et Riku se trouvant à la charge de sa nounou improvisée.

Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir l'heure, constata qu'il était tard et que son boulet d'amant ne tarderait pas à revenir.

Eiri avait l'impression de se trouver comme jamais à la croisée des chemins. Quelque part, si Shûichi l'avait quitté pour Ryuichi Sakuma, il aurait enfin eu la paix. Il serait retourné à sa vie d'avant, entre solitude et coups d'une nuit, comme si cette improbable tornade ambulante, vivante et chantante n'avait jamais existé. Cependant, il s'était aplati devant l'autre idiot à lapin rose et l'avait supplié de lui laisser Shûichi, affirmant qu'il était son seul…

… son seul quoi, en fait ?

Son seul amour ? Non, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Ce genre de propos n'étaient bons que pour les romans. Quand Shûichi lui avait posé la question, il avait répondu « trou », exprès pour être méchant, parce qu'il tenait à sa réputation de méchant et parce que s'il faisait pleurer son amant, il n'aurait aucun mal à le consoler après. Seulement, Shûichi n'avait pas pleuré. Tout stupide fût-il, il avait semblé comprendre que « trou » était un mot en l'air et qu'il cachait une réalité différente… une réalité qu'Eiri lui-même avait un peu de mal à admettre.

Il était la seule personne qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Quoi qu'il fasse, il serait toujours là. Même s'il commettait de nouveaux meurtres, il resterait et le soutiendrait. Il avait cru le perdre à cause de Sakuma, mais tout cela avait été un malentendu. Le baiser qu'Eiri avait surpris avait été l'initiative du chanteur des Grasper et Shûichi n'avait pu que se laisser faire. Il avait tout expliqué d'un ton contrit, avec ses grands yeux larmoyants auxquels l'écrivain ne pouvait résister même s'il trouvait que cela lui donnait l'air débile.

Non, Shûichi ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il était quelque part la seule personne sur laquelle Eiri pouvait compter. Parce que ce gamin était idiot. Ou amoureux. Ou les deux. N'était-ce pas la même chose, finalement ?

« Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis rentré ! »

L'auteur à succès soupira… et essaya de chasser le sentiment étrange qui lui étreignait le plexus solaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, un ouragan à la tignasse improbable et aux habits du plus mauvais goût se jeta sur lui avec fougue.

« Tu m'as manqué…

— Lâche-moi, petit vermisseau, répliqua Eiri avant de refermer quand même ses bras autour de lui. »

Shûichi se prêta à l'étreinte avec satisfaction. De même que l'écrivain, bien malgré lui, qui sentit une pression étrange venue d'il ne savait où s'évacuer, petit à petit. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler. Eiri aimait bien quand Shûichi ne disait rien. C'était moins fatiguant et il n'avait pas à le faire taire et à lui reprocher de dire n'importe quoi.

La tête de son amant commença pourtant à peser lourd contre son épaule et il le repoussa :

« T'endors pas ici, il est hors de question que je te porte jusqu'au lit.

— Mais, Yuki, pleurnicha Shûichi, c'est tellement romantique, pourtant… C'est ce qui se fait le jour du mariage, de porter la nouvelle épouse dans la…

— La ferme. »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Il recommençait à proférer des inepties. Il pensa que son amant allait se blottir dans son coin en disant qu'il était méchant mais au lieu de cela, il cligna les yeux comme s'il venait de constater quelque chose.

« Où est Riku ? demanda-t-il.

— Dans une casserole, répliqua l'écrivain, sarcastique. Tu veux du ragoût pour ce soir ?

— C'est affreux, ce que tu dis, Yuki, s'offusqua le jeune chanteur.

— Je plaisantais, triple andouille. Tu crois que j'allais risquer de m'empoisonner avec de la ragougnasse d'affreux marmot ? Mizuki est passée aujourd'hui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais elle l'a trouvé très mignon et elle l'a pris avec elle pour la journée. »

Shûichi poussa un soupir de soulagement et Eiri se demanda si par hasard, il ne l'avait pas _vraiment cru_ lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait fait cuire le môme. N'importe quoi. Il était vraiment stupide.

Il passa ensuite du coq à l'âne en racontant sa journée de travail, ce dont l'écrivain se moquait à priori comme du dernier bourrage-papier dans son imprimante. Il tiqua ceci dit en apprenant qu'à présent, Ayaka, son ancienne fiancée, était destinée à épouser Tatsuha. Bien malgré lui, il se prit à plaindre son plus jeune frère. D'abord, il avait disparu en compagnie de Ryuichi Sakuma et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas passé leur soirée à cueillir des pâquerettes et ensuite, comment pourrait-il assouvir ses instincts sadiques avec une telle coincée ? À son sens, Ayaka avait trois principaux défauts : premièrement, elle était de ces filles que l'on mariait d'office à n'importe qui, deuxièmement, elle était aussi plate qu'une planche à pain et troisièmement, sa vertu était si encombrante qu'elle prenait toute la place. D'ailleurs il se demanda si Hiroshi Nakano, le type qui jouait de la guitare dans le groupe de Shûichi et qui était sorti avec elle, avait pu faire autre chose que lui prendre la main. Il interrogea d'ailleurs son amant sur l'effet que ces nouvelles fiançailles avait eu sur le guitariste en question :

« Oh, Hiro n'était pas très content, répondit Shûichi. Mais bon, il a tendance à passer facilement à autre chose et notre nouvelle parolière a l'air d'être tout à fait à son goût…

— Ah oui ? Vous avez une parolière ? Elle est mignonne ? Elle a de gros seins ?

— Yukiiiiiiiiiiii, chouina le chanteur, de grosses larmes se formant dans ses yeux violets. T'es méchant. Comment tu peux t'intéresser à la poitrine d'une fille alors que tu es avec moi ?

— Je disais ça pour t'embêter… »

Histoire de rassurer son compagnon, Eiri se pencha sur lui et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser.

Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes quand Mizuki sonna à la porte pour ramener Riku. La responsable éditoriale rosit comme une pivoine en voyant l'écrivain torse nu, et derrière lui son amant, chemise ouverte et yeux dans le vague. Eiri, malgré sa mauvaise humeur — il avait été dérangé au mauvais moment — jeta un regard équivoque à Mizuki qui lui colla Riku dans les bras avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste.

L'écrivain regarda le bambin dont les petites mains s'accrochaient à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Si le faire cuire pour le manger n'était pas une bonne idée, il lui faudrait s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir indéfiniment dans les pieds. Il pria pour que Yoshiki se fasse rapidement opérer, qu'il devienne enfin la gonzesse qu'il avait visiblement très envie de devenir et revienne au Japon chercher le mouflet. Un enfant, surtout celui-là, n'avait pas de place dans sa vie. C'était définitif.

Riku quitta les bras d'Eiri et se précipita sur Shûichi. Ce dernier l'attrapa et se mit à le chatouiller. Le bambin se mit à rire et une drôle de sensation envahit l'écrivain. Il refusa de l'analyser. Il se contenta de rester ainsi, debout dans l'entrée de son salon, à regarder son amant et le petit garçon qui s'amusaient tous les deux.

Shûichi lui en voudrait sans doute de vouloir renvoyer Riku aux Etats-Unis. Mais cet enfant ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Le laisser repartir était un mal nécessaire…

Ou pas.

_À suivre…_


	2. Too fast for love

**Titre :** Heartbreaker

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour, post GravEx

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings et personnages :** divers

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note :** Merci à Kiranagio et à Chawia pour leurs reviews. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

_

* * *

_

Tatsuha était aux confins du désespoir. Il avait maintes fois répété à Ryuichi que non, il n'épouserait pas Ayaka, mais son idole et néanmoins nouvel amant ne semblait pas avoir confiance en lui. Il faisait preuve d'incessants et inquiétants changements d'humeur, passant de la colère aux larmes. Le jeune moine, qui avait déjà ses propres problèmes à gérer, ne savait que faire pour le rassurer.

Le coup de téléphone de son père, qui avait exigé qu'il rentre séance tenante à Kyoto pour que les fiançailles soient organisées, lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il avait plaint Ayaka tout le temps où elle avait été fiancée à Eiri. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre elle. C'était une pauvre fille qui s'était attachée sur commande à un homme qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, mais il était hors de question qu'il l'épouse. Ce mariage serait un vrai désastre car ils ne s'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre (le fait que Tatsuha ne croie que moyennement aux mariages d'amour ne changeait rien à l'affaire) et maintenant, il avait Ryuichi ! L'homme qui avait été le centre de gravité de son existence pendant si longtemps était enfin à lui et il était impensable qu'il le laisse tomber pour jouer les remplaçants de son frère et épouser cette miss Prêchi-prêcha toute coincée !

Lorsque Tatsuha avait expliqué la situation à son amant, celui-ci s'était levé en silence, avait ramassé ses vêtements et s'était rhabillé à toute vitesse avant de partir, toujours sans proférer un mot. Le jeune moine avait eu très peur. Et si Ryuichi l'avait laissé tomber définitivement ? Il s'était assis sur le lit et avait attendu, le regard fixé sur l'horloge murale, que quelque chose se produise, n'importe quoi. Que Ryuichi revienne ou que son père le rappelle en rigolant pour lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie et qu'Ayaka allait épouser un autre fils de moine. Seulement, il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Quand il s'agissait d'affaires de familles, le vieux Uesugi ne rigolait que tous les 31 février. Et encore.

Au bout de deux heures, cependant, Ryuichi était revenu. Il avait changé de vêtements et tenait son lapin rose par une oreille.

« Tu n'épouseras pas cette fille, Tat-chan, avait-il dit. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, quitte à t'attacher au lit sous la garde de Kumagorô. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le chanteur s'était jeté séance tenante sur Tatsuha pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

La séance de gymnastique horizontale terminée, Ryuichi avait eu son premier changement d'humeur et s'était mis à pleurer en disant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids à côté d'un mariage arrangé et qu'il allait encore se retrouver tout seul alors qu'il pensait juste avoir fini par trouver le bonheur. Tatsuha l'avait consolé comme il avait pu et Ryuichi avait fini par se détourner de lui et par s'endormir, les yeux gonflés, en serrant Kumagorô contre lui.

Cette journée, dont il avait tant attendu, avait été un enfer pour le pauvre Tatsuha.

Le soir venu, il commanda à manger au traiteur du coin en choisissant ce qui, selon la presse people, faisait partie des plats préférés de Ryuichi. Puis il profita que son amant était allé prendre une douche pour téléphoner à son père. La conversation fut houleuse et l'adolescent décréta qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement. Le vieux moine répliqua que le mariage avec Ayaka aurait lieu, que cela plaise ou non à Tatsuha, ce qui s'était passé avec Eiri ayant déjà été suffisamment déshonorant comme cela. Le jeune brun mit fin à la conversation en disant qu'il rentrerait à Kyoto le lendemain matin pour mettre la situation à plat mais que son père pourrait oublier tout de suite ses idées d'épousailles en grandes pompes. Il appela ensuite Ayaka. La jeune fille joua les princesses résignées et vertueuses qui faisaient vœu d'obéissance à la famille, même s'il fallait pour ça se trancher la gorge. Une fois encore, Tatsuha se mit en colère :

« Dis donc, je croyais que tu sortais avec Hiro, le pote de Shûichi. Tu as pensé un peu à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avant de le laisser tomber pour accepter de te marier avec un type choisi par papa-maman ?

— Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, répliqua Ayaka d'un ton pincé. Rompre avec lui m'a fait beaucoup de peine mais de toute façon, notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Je n'aurais jamais pu épouser Nakano. Cela n'aurait pas été convenable.

— Toi et tes convenances, râla Tatsuha. De toute façon, tu as rompu avec lui pour rien, parce qu'il est hors de question que je t'épouse. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais il faut faire annuler ce mariage.

— Mais nos parents…

— Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, ce mariage n'aura pas lieu, point final. »

Tatsuha était si agacé qu'il eut très envie de balancer son téléphone par la fenêtre. Il renonça à cette idée en voyant Ryuichi quitter la salle de bains simplement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour des reins. L'adolescent dut attraper en catastrophe une dizaine de mouchoirs en papier pour éviter que ses saignements de nez intempestifs ne tachent ses vêtements.

« Tat-chan ? Avec qui tu parlais ?

— Avec ma future-ex-future fiancée, répondit Tatsuha en faisant disparaître sa poignée de Kleenex douteux. »

Au mot « fiancée », Ryuichi se referma comme une huître. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, ramassa son lapin rose tombé sur la moquette et le serra contre lui en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Tatsuha alla le prendre par l'épaule :

« Ryu-chan, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, dit-il. Ce mariage ne se fera pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais et je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je retourne à Kyoto demain régler cette affaire et quand je reviendrai, je serai ton esclave dévoué autant que tu voudras.

— C'est vrai ?

— Je te le promets.

— C'est vraiment vrai ?

— Vraiment vrai.

— Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment vrai ? »

_Qu'il est mignon_, pensa Tatsuha. Il n'y avait pas à dire, à côté de Ryuichi, Ayaka ne faisait absolument pas le poids. Il se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa en en exprimant sans les dire tous les serments possibles et imaginables.

oOØOo

Si la jeune employée de la gare de Tokyo avait reconnu le jeune homme coiffé d'une casquette et au regard caché derrière des lunettes de soleil, elle aurait probablement fait une attaque. Du moins, l'adolescent se plaisait à le penser. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il était fier de se montrer en public en compagnie de Ryuichi même s'il était le seul à le savoir. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait quand il regagnerait la maison paternelle et profitait des derniers instants passés avec son amant.

C'est avec amertume qu'il fit l'acquisition d'un aller simple pour Kyoto. Il ignorait combien de temps il y resterait et se fit la promesse de consacrer ses dernières prières de moine à des retrouvailles les plus rapides possibles avec le chanteur de son cœur. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser traîner les choses. Plus vite ces stupides fiançailles seraient annulées, plus vite il rentrerait à Tokyo et adieu la vie ennuyeuse de moine dans une province rétrograde et bonjour la belle vie avec Ryuichi.

Sur le quai de la gare, il regarda d'un air morne le train qui devait le ramener chez lui. La présence de badauds, de touristes et autres employés de bureau qui partaient travailler l'empêchait de prendre son homme dans ses bras et de le bécoter jusqu'à l'étouffement. C'était frustrant.

Il fut un peu surpris quand Ryuichi lui colla un paquet dans les mains :

« Tat-chan, lui dit-il d'un ton très sérieux, je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux, comme ça tu seras obligé de revenir pour me le rendre. Ne l'ouvre pas dans le train, ça risquerait d'attirer les soupçons. Et ne jette pas le paquet, aussi. J'ai noté mon deuxième numéro de portable dessus… celui qui est super-hyper-ultra secret, et que même Tôma et Rage n'ont pas.

— Ryu-chan…

— Appelle-moi. Tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, ne l'oublie pas. »

Tatsuha eut le cœur serré. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce genre d'émotion. À croire que son obsession de fan s'était à titre définitif transformée en amour. Comme dans les romans cucul la praline qu'écrivait son grand frère. Sauf que si lesdits romans étaient connus pour des fins tragiques, l'histoire de Tatsuha et de Ryuichi aurait une issue heureuse, forcément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune moine était installé dans le train et regardait le quai défiler devant ses yeux. Ryuichi s'était éclipsé discrètement. Ce personnage si mignon et si adorable savait, parfois, se conduire comme l'adulte de trente ans qu'il était.

Tatsuha reporta ses regards sur le paquet qu'il avait toujours sur les genoux. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ce à quoi son amant tenait le plus, c'était Kumagorô. La taille du paquet correspondant à celle de la peluche et sa consistance molle confirmaient ses doutes.

Dès qu'il aurait réglé cette histoire, il rendrait le lapin rose à son propriétaire légitime. En attendant, il comptait profiter du trajet pour passer un coup de téléphone, histoire d'engueuler une certaine personne qu'il considérait comme en partie responsable de ses malheurs. Pas complètement certes, mais avoir quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs était ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là.

* * *

Le mal de tête qui faisait souffrir Hiroshi depuis sa rupture avec Ayaka ne s'était pas calmé. Lui qui avait évolué tant bien que mal parmi une bande de dingues se voyait lui-même guetté par la folie. Il avait l'impression que son existence lui échappait des mains.

La veille, il avait invité son frère aîné Yohji chez lui pour lui raconter ses malheurs. Ce dernier lui avait flanqué une grande tape dans le dos en disant que c'était aussi bien comme ça, que les filles étaient toutes des cruches ou des viragos en puissance et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le célibat. Hiroshi avait eu de la peine à en convenir, une certaine créature aux cheveux noirs et au caractère de cochon refusant de quitter son esprit. Après quoi lui et son frère avaient éclusé une bonne douzaine de bières avant de se battre comme des chiffonniers par jeux vidéos interposés jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ce qui faisait qu'en plus de la migraine qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'Ayaka l'avait laissé tomber, le malheureux guitariste avait la gueule de bois et avait l'impression que les cris vindicatifs d'une bande de ninjas en folie lui vrillaient encore les tympans.

Au moment où il allait avaler sa deuxième tasse de café qui, il l'espérait, allait lui remettre un tant soit peu les idées en place, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il crut d'abord que son ex allait recommencer à le harceler avec ses excuses larmoyantes mais il ne reconnut pas le numéro de l'appelant. Il décrocha :

« Allô ?

— Nakano ? Tatsuha Uesugi à l'appareil. »

_Joie_, pensa le musicien. Qu'est-ce que cet énergumène pouvait bien vouloir ?

« T'es vraiment un minable, déclara l'énergumène sus cité. T'es sorti avec Ayaka et tu n'as même pas été foutu de la brancher suffisamment pour qu'elle refuse de céder aux exigences de ses parents.

— T'es chiant, répliqua Hiroshi. Et ce que tu fais est parfaitement ridicule. Tu te retrouves fiancé avec une fille dont tu ne veux pas, tu cherches un responsable à tous tes malheurs et le seul truc qui te vienne à l'esprit est de me faire porter le chapeau.

— Oui, mais…

— Si tu ne veux pas épouser Ayaka, débrouille-toi. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. En passant, c'est elle qui m'a largué, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à dire. Il y a en plus de fortes chances pour qu'elle n'ait jamais rien éprouvé pour moi et qu'elle ne soit sortie avec moi que pour oublier ton caractériel de frangin.

— Eiri n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Avec ta belle gueule, tu peux brancher toutes les nanas que tu veux. Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas marché avec Ayaka ?

— Tu me gonfles. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et éteignit son téléphone. Il ignorait comment Tatsuha avait obtenu son numéro, il allait probablement pourrir sa boîte vocale avec des messages débiles, mais tant pis. Il finirait bien par se calmer.

Hiroshi alluma une cigarette en manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée en entendant une voix derrière lui :

« Bonjour Nakano-san. »

C'était Azumi, la parolière au format de crevette et au caractère de cochon. Elle se tenait face à lui, la sacoche contenant son ordinateur portable à l'épaule, une tasse de thé fumant à la main et une de ses longues et fines cigarettes américaines au coin du bec. Machinalement, le musicien se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Bonjour Azumi, dit-il.

— Je ne sais pas avec qui vous parliez au téléphone mais ça avait l'air sanglant.

— C'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des gens, rétorqua Hiroshi, vaguement vexé. »

La parolière eut un petit rire.

« Qui est Ayaka ? »

La gêne prit le pas sur la vexation dans l'esprit du guitariste. Cette fille savait y faire pour enfoncer le clou. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se draper dans sa dignité et s'en aller sans répondre mais Azumi avait ce petit quelque chose indéfinissable qui l'en empêcha.

« C'est mon ancienne copine, répondit-il.

— Ah… Vous savez, Nakano-san, l'amour, c'est très bien dans les chansons et éventuellement dans les romans, mais dans la vraie vie, c'est une prise de tête et une perte de temps. »

Sur ces mots péremptoires, elle le planta là, emportant son ordinateur et sa tasse de thé. Hiroshi se gratta l'oreille avec son petit doigt. Depuis la veille où il avait discuté avec elle en la raccompagnant à la station de métro, il s'était aperçu que son apparence anonyme et gentillette était une façade. Cette donzelle était une peste. Elle ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Elle avait un caractère épouvantable. Elle se montrait volontiers blessante. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il se besoin irrépressible d'être avec elle et pourquoi la trouvait-il si mignonne ?

oOØOo

La matinée fut consacrée à une nouvelle réunion à propos du prochain album de Bad Luck. Ce fut comme d'habitude un beau capharnaüm. Azumi et Shûichi se disputèrent violemment sur les thèmes des chansons. Sakano fit trois tentatives de suicide : deux défenestrations et un nouvel avalage de gobelet de café en plastique. K fit tomber une belle quantité de plâtre du plafond en tirant dedans avec son flingue, pensant apparemment que ça calmerait les esprits surchauffés. Fujisaki exprima son mépris vis-à-vis de Shûichi en prenant systématiquement parti pour Azumi.

Hiroshi avait mal au crâne et regardait la parolière piquer des colères et menacer d'assommer quiconque s'opposerait à ses idées. D'ailleurs, elle colla une belle droite à Shûichi pour l'avoir traitée de « petite horreur caractérielle à l'esprit étroit ». Tandis que le chanteur saignait du nez, la jeune femme, dont la fumée sortait des oreilles, hurla : « Personne n'a le droit de dire que je suis petite, vermisseau consternant ! » Bien malgré, lui, Hiroshi pensa à un héros de manga qui lui aussi piquait des colères noires dès qu'on lui disait qu'il était petit (1).

« Hiro, t'es pas sympa, pleurnicha Shûichi pendant la pause déjeuner. Tu aurais pu me défendre contre cette tarée psychopathe ! Pourquoi t'as rien fait ? »

Le guitariste ne sut quoi répondre. Il était un peu perdu. Lui qui aimait les gens calmes, voilà qu'il réalisait qu'Azumi était mignonne même quand elle était en colère. Il eut un petit sourire désabusé. Décidément, il était bien parti pour tomber amoureux de cette virago rikiki et sa vie sentimentale allait de Charybde en Scylla. Shûichi sembla lire dans ses pensées :

« À t'y voir, on dirait que cette sale peste te plait. C'est pas parce qu'Ayaka t'a laissé tomber que tu dois te jeter sans réfléchir sur cette folle furieuse miniaturisée. Ça craint ! »

_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi_, pensa Hiroshi. Ça craignait. Grave.

oOØOo

Les esprits s'étaient visiblement calmés pendant la pause déjeuner car l'après-midi se passa dans une tranquillité relative. Les trois membres de Bad Luck se lancèrent dans la composition des morceaux de l'album à venir tandis qu'Azumi, son ordinateur portable allumé, s'occupait des paroles. Après ses nombreuses colères de la matinée, elle semblait si calme qu'on aurait dit une autre personne. Les sourcils froncés, ses doigts minuscules et maigrichons martelaient le clavier de son Mac et elle semblait enfermée dans une bulle.

Hiroshi tournait de temps en temps la tête vers elle pour la regarder et à chaque fois, cela déclanchait d'étranges chatouillis dans son plexus solaire. L'idée de l'inviter à prendre un verre à la fin de la journée s'imposait de plus en plus dans sa tête. Cela ne marcherait sans doute pas, il s'en prendrait probablement plein la figure, mais il en avait envie. Il n'avait jamais pris beaucoup de risques dans sa vie (à part se lancer dans la musique au lieu de faire les études de médecine qui auraient tant plu à sa maman), et il était temps que ça change… ou pas.

Il prit sa décision juste avant l'heure de rentrer. Azumi fit lire à la cantonade le premier texte qu'elle avait composé. Tout le monde le trouva très bon, même Shûichi à qui il fallut faire une traduction en japonais et, sous les compliments, la parolière rougit et eut un grand sourire heureux. Hiroshi craqua littéralement et décréta mentalement que son nouveau défi personnel serait de la faire sourire ainsi… tout le temps.

Fujisaki partit le premier, prétextant une affaire « entre cousins » à régler avec le directeur. Shûichi fila retrouver son Yuki. Quant au guitariste, il se planta près de la parolière qui débranchait son ordinateur.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, Nakano-san ?

— Vouvouléprendrunveravecmwa ?

— Pardon ? »

Bon sang qu'il se sentait stupide… Il avait beau avoir une belle gueule, il était capable de se conduire comme un collégien quand il y avait une fille en jeu. Respirant un grand coup, il répéta en détachant les mots :

« Vous voulez prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Azumi prit son temps pour répondre. Elle rangea les câbles de son ordinateur dans son sac à main et referma soigneusement la sacoche contenant son outil de travail :

« Vous savez, Nakano-san, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les roues de secours. Ecouter un mec raconter ses peines de cœur et jouer les gentilles filles consolatrices n'est ni mon boulot ni mon tempérament. Si c'est ce que vous cherchez chez moi, vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus. Par contre, si vous voulez parler travail et papoter un peu de la pluie et du beau temps, j'accepte volontiers. J'ai un peu de temps avant mes cours du soir à l'université. »

Hiroshi n'aurait su dire s'il était vexé ou soulagé. Certes, elle acceptait, mais elle avait une étrange vision de lui, celle d'un type qui cherche à se consoler auprès d'une autre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ayaka faisait partie du paysage, à présent. Il répondit à Azumi qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il était parfaitement capable de gérer ses chagrins d'amour tout seul. Elle sourit, ramassa ses affaires et l'accompagna dehors.

* * *

Tôma Seguchi et Suguru Fujisaki avaient beau être cousins et travailler dans la même entreprise, ils ne se voyaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Ils travaillaient tous deux énormément et le directeur de N-G avait tendance à penser que son jeune parent souhaitait passer sous silence leur lien familial pour se débrouiller et se faire connaître par ses propres moyens. De ce fait, il avait été un peu surpris quand Suguru l'avait appelé la veille au soir pour lui demander son aide pour ce qu'il avait appelé « une affaire urgente et personnelle ». Tôma lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain dans son bureau car il avait souhaité passer la soirée avec sa femme qui venait de passer sa seconde échographie. La grossesse se déroulait tout à fait normalement et l'enfant à naître était une petite fille. L'ancien pianiste se sentait tout ému rien qu'en y pensant. La perspective de devenir père de famille lui plaisait beaucoup.

En attendant, il se préparait à recevoir son cousin qui devait arriver dans l'instant. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver et réalisa qu'il le connaissait finalement assez peu. Leurs seize ans de différence d'âge faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas eu grand-chose en commun pendant longtemps, et puis il y avait eu la musique, les plans de carrière de Suguru qui rêvait de marcher dans les pas de l'illustre Tôma, et rien de plus. Leurs échanges avaient toujours été très formels.

Lorsqu'il vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur l'adolescent, Tôma sourit. Suguru avait l'air dans ses petits souliers et cela l'amusa un peu.

« Salut, dit-il. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

— J'aurais besoin de tes services.

— Assieds-toi et raconte-moi tout. »

Le garçon s'installa sur une chaise face au bureau de Tôma :

« J'ai besoin que tu me débarrasses de Mademoiselle Rage.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Elle cherche Sakuma-san. Retrouve-le. Livre-le à Mademoiselle Rage. Et arrange-toi pour qu'ils retournent aux Etats-Unis. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

— Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Ryuichi est mon meilleur ami, je suis ravi qu'il soit avec nous au Japon. Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce qu'il retourne aux Etats-Unis avec Rage ?

— Parce que… Parce qu'hier, j'ai croisé Mademoiselle Rage en quittant les studios, elle m'a tenu des propos très bizarres comme d'habitude, et Nakano-san a dit… qu'elle m'aimait bien…

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, exactement ?

— Qu'elle voulait m'offrir quelques gâteaux empoisonnés et me flanquer une paire de claques, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Nakano-san prétend que les filles disent souvent le contraire de ce qu'elles pensent quand il s'agit de sentiments. »

Tôma éclata de rire. Décidément, Nakano était loin d'être un imbécile. Il comprenait cependant que Suguru se sente mal à l'aise. Rage était un sacré phénomène. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, des habitudes bizarres et c'était une otaku de la pire espèce. Qu'elle jette son dévolu sur l'adolescent n'avait rien de surprenant en soi : Ryuichi et Shindô lui ayant échappé, il lui fallait se trouver un nouveau jouet.

« Tôma, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne veux pas avoir cette fille dans les pieds. C'est une tornade humaine et l'avoir sans cesse sur mon dos m'empêcherait de travailler et ficherait ma réputation en l'air. Si je l'écoutais, j'aurais le choix entre mourir empoisonné, carbonisé au lance-flammes ou coupé en petit morceaux et me promener déguisé en Pikachu avec un entonnoir sur la tête et un soutien-gorge à petits canards… Alors fais ça pour moi. Tu as plus de pouvoir que moi et on est de la même famille, après tout… »

Le directeur de N-G ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Il savait que Suguru faisait passer ses ambitions et sa carrière avant tout, comme il l'avait fait lui-même quand il était plus jeune ; et il était sûr et certain que c'était là ce qui lui avait fait commettre certaines erreurs. Il avait certes eu Ryuichi et Noriko à ses côté mais c'étaient des collègues de travail autant que des amis et lorsqu'il avait découvert l'affection à son sens le plus strict, ce lien qui unit les individus sans que le travail ou l'argent ne s'y mêlent, il était devenu horriblement possessif. Comme avec Eiri. Comme avec Mika. Il n'y pensait que rarement mais il regrettait profondément certains actes et certaines décisions qui, au départ, lui avaient semblé bonnes mais qui s'étaient soldées par des catastrophes. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à son cousin. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie sa jeunesse sur ses claviers au point d'en oublier la vraie vie. Rage était certes un personnage assez particulier mais peut-être serait-elle capable de faire en sorte que Suguru sorte la tête de son travail et s'amuse un peu. Il faudrait jouer serré. Des négociations avec un certain nombre de gens seraient indispensables. Pourtant, essayer vaudrait sans doute le coup. Si c'était un échec, il était probable que l'adolescent en veuille à Tôma mais ça ne durerait pas. Il n'avait pas la rancune spécialement tenace et Tôma avait le chic de se faire pardonner tout et n'importe quoi.

Pour ne pas alerter son cousin, il lui sourit et promit de faire le nécessaire, ce qui pouvait s'interpréter n'importe comment. Satisfait, Suguru remercia Tôma, se leva et partit.

oOØOo

Faire ce que demandait Suguru n'avait rien de sorcier : Ryuichi avait appelé Tôma en début de journée pour lui expliquer où il était et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille pendant un certain temps. Le claviériste des Nittle Grasper n'avait pas tout compris mais il semblait que les amours de son meilleur ami avec ce que ce dernier appelait « son nouvel esclave » étaient plus compliquées que prévu et que certains détails devaient être réglés. Il lui suffirait alors de prévenir Bill, le garde du corps de Rage, pour qu'il aille chercher Ryuichi là où il se terrait, qu'il récupère la jeune femme et son robot panda et que tout ce petit monde reparte aux Etats-Unis. L'affaire serait réglée et Suguru serait content.

Sauf que…

Sauf que premièrement, Ryuichi semblait finalement décidé à rester au Japon avec son nouveau jouet. Tôma, qui l'aimait quand même beaucoup, ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur en le renvoyant à New York. Et deuxièmement, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que rapprocher Rage et son petit cousin ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, même si c'était un peu farfelu en soi. Suguru devait se décoincer un peu. Rage avait besoin de plomb dans la cervelle, au sens figuré bien entendu. Chacun pourrait apporter à l'autre les éléments manquants pour s'épanouir. Réunir ces deux têtes de mules ne serait pas facile, mais Tôma était très fort pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quitte à employer des moyens radicaux. Pour cela, il lui faudrait appeler Bill et K et décider d'un plan d'attaque avec eux.

En attendant, il avait un service à rendre à Eiri. Il était rare que son beau-frère préféré lui demande quelque chose et pouvoir l'aider le ravissait littéralement. De plus, ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien difficile et Tôma comprenait parfaitement que l'écrivain ait besoin de cette aide si particulière. S'il avait fini, à regret, par s'habituer au couple qu'Eiri formait avec Shindô, il restait une petite chose à régler… un détail qui ne pouvait rester en l'état.

Après avoir effectué quelques recherches, Tôma décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro d'une clinique privée new-yorkaise spécialisée dans la chirurgie réparatrice.

« _Hello_, dit une voix féminine au bout du fil.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle, répondit le directeur de N-G de sa voix la plus charmeuse. Je vous appelle parce qu'un de mes amis a été accueilli il y a quelques jours dans votre établissement pour une opération. Je souhaiterais avoir de ses nouvelles.

— Bien sûr, puis-je avoir son nom ?

— Kitazawa. Yoshiki Kitazawa. »

* * *

Eiri faisait le pied de grue près de son téléphone. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de prendre sa décision. Riku ne pouvait pas rester chez lui. Certes, cela ferait de la peine à Shûichi. Il lui en voudrait sans doute beaucoup. Il pleurerait et piquerait des colères parce qu'il aimait visiblement beaucoup ce mioche. Leur couple, qui trouvait si difficilement le chemin de la stabilité, en souffrirait mais l'écrivain était (presque) sûr de son choix. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les enfants en soi mais celui-là, tout mignon fût-il bien qu'il ait régulièrement envie d'en faire de la soupe, finirait par grandir… et par ressembler à son père.

Eiri avait fait trop d'efforts dans le but d'oublier pour accepter d'assister à ce spectacle. Il avait appris à connaître Yoshiki. Il (ou elle, en l'occurrence) était suffisamment désinvolte pour abandonner cet encombrant neveu au Japon pour vivre sa propre vie aux Etats-Unis sans avoir la responsabilité d'un môme. Il fallait donc le (la ?) forcer à regagner Tokyo sitôt son opération terminée pour qu'il (elle) récupère le gamin, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Alors il avait fait appel à Tôma. Son beau-frère lui devait bien ça.

Il l'avait chargé de débusquer la clinique où Yoshiki devait subir sa vaginoplastie et commencer dès maintenant les négociations pour que Riku débarrasse le plancher le plus vite possible. Il s'était même aplati devant Tôma (dont il avait difficilement toléré le regard ravi et un rien lubrique à ce moment-là) qui avait cédé quasiment tout de suite. Lui aussi semblait penser que le départ du gamin serait une bonne chose. Eiri le soupçonnait de prendre par avance plaisir à la peine que cela ferait à Shûichi, vu les efforts qu'il avait faits par le passé pour les séparer, mais il n'en avait rien dit. Tôma aurait probablement pris des airs séraphiques avant de nier vouloir faire le moindre mal au jeune chanteur. Il était du genre à ne rien dire et à n'en penser pas moins. Et personne, justement, ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait.

Eiri alluma une cigarette et jeta un regard à Riku qui jouait sur le canapé avec un nounours que Shûichi lui avait offert. Une impression désagréable s'empara de lui. Le choix le plus logique était-il toujours le bon ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question rhétorique. Le téléphone sonna. Eiri décrocha et sentit sur lui les yeux du petit garçon, comme si ce dernier se doutait que cette conversation le concernait directement. Il décrocha et se rendit dans son bureau en ayant l'impression de fuir ce regard.

« Allô ?

— Bonsoir Eiri.

— Alors ?

— J'ai trouvé la clinique et je les ai appelés. Tout s'est bien passé. Yoshiki Kitazawa est une femme, à présent.

— Ah.

— Je n'ai pas pu lui parler directement, le médecin a dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. Je dois les rappeler demain pour avoir éventuellement le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre.

— Ah.

— Par contre, je leur ai dit de lui faire passer un message. Je leur ai dit qu'elle manquait beaucoup à Riku et qu'il était pressé qu'elle revienne le chercher au Japon.

— Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai…

— Que veux-tu, mon petit Eiri, il faut savoir prendre les gens par les sentiments si on veut en obtenir ce qu'on souhaite… tu veux toujours que le fils de Yuki Kitazawa s'en aille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eiri déglutit péniblement. Tôma savait vraiment y faire… quitte à prononcer un nom honni.

« Evidemment, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

— Tu devrais avertir Shindô le plus rapidement possible que Riku va s'en aller. Plus tôt il le saura, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

— Parle pour toi, Seguchi. Tu es pressé de voir Shûichi souffrir, c'est ça ?

— Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Tôma d'un ton vexé. C'est juste que…

— Ça va, j'ai compris. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras d'autres nouvelles. Salut. »

Epuisé par cette conversation, Eiri éteignit son téléphone et alla se vautrer sur le canapé à côté de Riku qui jouait toujours avec son ours. Le bambin s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes :

« T'as l'air triste, dit-il.

— T'occupe pas de moi, minuscule macaque. Va jouer avec ton nounours et fous-moi la paix. »

L'enfant fit la moue, puis il grimpa sur les genoux d'Eiri et lui tira sur les joues pour le faire sourire. L'auteur le repoussa brutalement et Riku tomba du canapé sur les fesses. Il ne pleura pas. Il resta simplement assis quelques secondes, l'air un peu groggy, avant de se relever, de se hisser sur le canapé et de recommencer à jouer comme si de rien n'était.

A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée claqua :

« Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Il ne manquait plus que lui_, pensa l'écrivain. Shûichi se jeta sur lui dès qu'il débarqua dans la pièce et le serra jusqu'à l'étouffement. Eiri se laissa faire. Les paroles de Tôma lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Tu devrais avertir Shindô le plus rapidement possible que Riku va s'en aller._

Il en était conscient. Il lui faudrait le dire à Shûichi mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage… pas maintenant du moins.

Le jeune chanteur relâcha son amant et sortit d'un sac en papier qu'il avait amené avec lui la chose la plus vilaine qu'Eiri ait jamais vue de sa vie : une espèce de plaid en fausse fourrure, d'un bleu canard nauséabond, illustré de petits moutons multicolores qui se couraient après et sautaient des barrières.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mais Yuki, c'est pas une horreur, j'ai acheté ça pour Riku en sortant des studios… Il dort sur le canapé, il ne faut pas qu'il ait froid, le pauvre ! Je lui ai pris aussi le pyjama assorti, regarde ! »

Eiri détourna le regard. L'imprimé à petits moutons était à son avis trop agressif pour ses yeux encore douloureux et par ailleurs, cela ne correspondait aucunement à son idée personnelle de l'esthétique. De toute façon, il n'avait d'une façon générale absolument pas les mêmes goûts que Shûichi.

Non content de regarder ailleurs, il eut rapidement envie de se boucher les oreilles. En effet, son amant montrait à Riku ses nouvelles acquisitions et le bambin semblait ravi. Il poussa des cris de joie et Eiri entendit Shûichi tomber par terre tandis que l'enfant se jetait sur lui pour lui faire un gros câlin de remerciements.

Il commença à éprouver du remords. Des associations d'idées fort déplaisantes se firent dans son esprit. La vue du jeune homme chatouillant le petit garçon qui riait aux larmes aurait ravi n'importe qui mais Eiri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper la réaction de Shûichi quand il lui apprendrait que Yoshiki viendrait récupérer Riku pour le remmener en Amérique. Il se sentit égoïste et eut l'impression de prendre un gros risque. Si le départ de cet enfant lui faisait perdre Shûichi ? Et après tout, n'y aurait-il pas une chance qu'il s'habitue à la présence de cet enfant ? L'amour qu'éprouvait son compagnon pour lui permettrait peut-être de passer le cap de la ressemblance de Riku avec son père… De toute façon, cette ressemblance ne se verrait pas avant plusieurs années, n'est-ce pas ? Il restait du temps… beaucoup de temps pour achever de cicatriser les vieilles blessures et pour apprendre à envisager l'avenir avec sérénité.

Subitement, Eiri se leva, ramassa son téléphone qui traînait sur la table basse et se rendit dans son bureau. Il chercha dans le répertoire le numéro de son beau-frère :

« Eiri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

— J'ai changé d'avis. Je garde Riku. Je l'élèverai avec Shûichi. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'en aille.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

— J'en sais rien, merde ! C'est juste que… je ne veux pas imposer ça à Shûichi. Il aime ce gamin. Peut-être que j'arriverai à m'y faire. Je…

— Eiri, _c'est le fils de Yuki Kitazawa !_

— Je sais, bordel !

— Ne te fais pas de souci. Tu ne peux pas garder cet enfant. Tôt ou tard, tu le regretteras. S'il part, tu pourras aller le voir en Amérique avec Shindô si tu veux, vous en avez les moyens. C'est aussi bien comme ça, crois-moi. Je te rappelle. »

Tôma raccrocha sans laisser à Eiri le temps de répondre. L'écrivain se massa les tempes. Visiblement, c'était trop tard. Aucune alternative n'était possible. Il retourna dans le salon.

Shûichi, assis sur le canapé, lui lança un regard suspicieux. Riku était dans un coin et il mâchouillait avec constance un coin de son nouveau plaid à petits moutons qu'il avait apparemment adopté comme doudou. Eiri jeta un regard douloureux au petit garçon.

« Yuki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? À qui tu téléphonais ? »

Le sentiment de remords s'intensifia. L'écrivain s'agenouilla devant son amant et lui prit les mains :

« Je viens de faire une grosse connerie. »

_À suivre…_

(1) Le personnage de manga auquel il est fait allusion est bien entendu Edward Elric, le héros de_ Fullmetal Alchemist._


	3. blackout

**Titre :** Heartbreaker

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour, post GravEx

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings et personnages :** divers

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à mon amie Piwi-chan, à Chawia et à Kiranagio pour leurs reviews (et petit plus pour Kira pour la relecture du début, ça m'a bien rassurée). Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Blackout**

« Ryu-chan ?

- C'est toi, Tatsuha ? »

La voix de Ryuichi était toute ensommeillée et semblait venir de très loin.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?

- Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant, je suis désolé. Tout va bien ?

- Je crois… J'ai appelé Tôma ce matin pour lui expliquer que je voulais être tranquille.

- Tu lui as dit où tu étais ?

- Tôma ne me trahira pas. »

Tatsuha n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine méfiance envers son beau-frère, mais il préféra ne pas le dire à Ryuichi. Ce dernier, de sa voix rendue rauque par le sommeil, lui demanda :

« Tu rentres quand ?

- Bientôt. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais bientôt. Je te le promets.

- Tu me manques… et Kumagorô aussi.

- Tu me manques aussi, Ryu-chan. Et je crois… je crois que Kumagorô a aussi très envie de te revoir. »

Tatsuha se sentait un peu idiot en disant ces mots mais il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Ryuichi, alors il ravala sa fierté. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles, puis le benjamin des Uesugi raccrocha son téléphone.

Il n'avait pas osé dire à son amant que dès qu'il avait regagné le foyer paternel, il avait été assigné à résidence jusqu'à la cérémonie des fiançailles entre lui et Ayaka. Visiblement, son père avait envisagé la possibilité d'une fuite et il avait pris les devants. Tatsuha se retrouvait donc coincé chez lui et n'en avait rien dit à Ryuichi pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Puisqu'il avait pu garder son téléphone portable, il avait un recours, une solution pour s'échapper et il lui tardait de la mettre en œuvre.

Il devait juste attendre un peu pour ne pas attirer sur lui les soupçons, et il préférait rester dans l'optique que son idée fonctionnerait.

Il se sentit cependant très seul au moment de se coucher. Parler à Ryuichi lui avait fait plaisir mais il était par ailleurs un peu frustré. Il aurait nettement préféré être avec lui plutôt que de devoir attendre le milieu de la nuit pour lui téléphoner sans risquer d'être dérangé ou surpris.

Il sortit de son sac le lapin rose que son idole et amant lui avait confié. Il eut l'impression que la peluche le regardait avec ses yeux tout ronds en plastique. Tatsuha enfouit son visage entre les longues oreilles et respira profondément l'odeur de Ryuichi qui persistait sur le jouet. Il se sentait affreusement sentimental, mais c'était un fait à présent : il aimait cet homme autant qu'il avait admiré l'artiste et il lui tardait de le retrouver.

Il s'endormit en gardant la peluche à côté de son oreiller.

oOOo

Son idée pour échapper à ce mariage dont il ne voulait pas était simple : sa sœur Mika était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Etant une femme, elle n'avait aucun droit sur le temple et se devait de rester en dehors des affaires de succession familiale, mais en même temps elle était l'aînée, la plus raisonnable et le vieux Uesugi l'écoutait plus volontiers que n'importe lequel de ses deux fils. S'il la contactait, peut-être pourrait-elle venir à Kyoto et faire entendre raison au père de famille. Ainsi donc, dès que Tatsuha s'était retrouvé coincé à la maison et sans possibilité d'en sortir, Mika était devenue son seul recours.

Il lui téléphona le lendemain matin dans la matinée. Ils discutèrent un moment de la pluie et du beau temps avant que l'adolescent n'entre dans le vif du sujet :

« J'imagine que tu es au courant de la nouvelle… que le vieux a décidé de me faire épouser Ayaka.

— N'appelle pas Père « le vieux », Tatsuha. Ce n'est pas respectueux. Effectivement, je suis au courant. Tu vas me dire que ce mariage ne t'enchante pas, c'est ça ?

— C'est un euphémisme. Non seulement je ne veux pas épouser cette fille, mais en plus j'en ai marre de jouer les remplaçants d'Eiri pour tout et de récupérer ce qui aurait dû lui revenir de droit s'il ne m'avait pas coupé l'herbe sous le pied en quittant la maison. Qu'il s'agisse du temple ou de sa fiancée.

— J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour toi. Il faut bien que l'héritage de notre famille soit transmis et tu es le seul garçon qui reste, maintenant.

— Je me fiche de cet héritage. Je veux me barrer d'ici. Je n'en peux plus de cette province traditionnelle et coincée. Je veux ma liberté et quelqu'un m'attend à Tokyo.

— Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Je te le dirai seulement si tu m'aides à rompre ces foutues fiançailles et à ficher le camp d'ici.

— Père ne m'écoutera pas, quoi que je dise. Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuies pas, si c'est ce que tu veux ?

— Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de la maison et que je suis constamment sous surveillance. Le seul truc que je puisse tenter, c'est sauter par la fenêtre mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de finir traumatisé crânien…

— Hum…

— Mika, s'il te plaît…

— Ecoute, je vais essayer de venir. Peut-être que Père acceptera de te laisser sortir sous ma surveillance, après tout, je suis ta sœur et je suis sensée accepter la moindre de ses décisions. Je ne pourrai pas t'aider à t'enfuir mais je pourrai au moins te permettre de voir Ayaka pour que tu la persuades de renoncer à ce mariage. Si vous le refusez tous les deux, il y a des chances pour qu'il soit annulé.

— Merci, grande sœur. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais c'était mieux que rien.

oOØOo

Dans la journée, le père de Tatsuha annonça à l'adolescent la visite de sa sœur, qui resterait avec eux jusqu'à la cérémonie des fiançailles. Il insista sur ce point, comme pour laisser entendre que Mika, elle aussi, approuvait ce mariage. Le jeune brun ne laissa rien paraître et se promit de féliciter son aînée pour ses talents d'actrice. Elle avait fait entendre au vieux moine qu'elle approuvait sa décision tout en ayant promis à Tatsuha de l'aider. Il était plutôt content de la tournure que prenaient les choses même s'il aurait souhaité que Mika arrive le jour même : cela retarderait ses retrouvailles avec Ryuichi. Ceci dit, se disait-il, il était prêt à attendre encore un peu. Tout plutôt qu'épouser Ayaka.

Comme la veille, il attendit que la nuit vienne pour téléphoner à son amant. Il s'étendit sur son lit et composa le fameux numéro super top secret que personne ne connaissait, même pas l'entourage professionnel le plus proche du chanteur. Quand il décrocha, la voix de Ryuichi était beaucoup plus claire que la nuit précédente.

« Tat-chan ?

— Tu ne dormais pas ?

— J'attendais que tu m'appelles. Tu rentres bientôt ?

— Très bientôt. Ma sœur arrive demain et elle va m'aider à rompre ce satané mariage. Après, je te promets que j'arrive par le premier train.

— D'accord. »

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment. Tatsuha eut l'impression d'évacuer toute la tension qui s'accumulait en lui depuis qu'il était à Kyoto. Certes, il était un battant, il était optimiste, il savait que tout finirait bien, mais il n'empêchait que rester enfermé chez lui était difficile. Il lui tardait de retrouver sa liberté… et Ryuichi.

Il mit fin à la conversation en entendant son cher et tendre bâiller :

« Va te coucher, Ryu-chan. Il est tard et j'ai besoin de dormir, moi aussi.

— Tu promets de rentrer bientôt ? demanda le chanteur pour la millième fois.

— Oui, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Ryuichi. »

Son interlocuteur raccrocha brutalement et Tatsuha fut un peu surpris. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Ces trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés de sa vie, parce qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment pensés malgré sa vie sentimentale on ne peut plus agitée. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Ryuichi avait bien pu en penser et ce qui l'avait poussé à raccrocher ainsi son téléphone sans autre forme de procès. Avec un soupir, il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se prépara à se coucher. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter la couverture sur lui, l'appareil se mit à vibrer, signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Il déchiffra le style télégraphique du SMS de Ryuichi qui disait en substance :

Désolé d'avoir raccroché comme ça, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à entendre ce genre de phrase. Love you too.

Tatsuha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un nouveau signe que tout irait bien.

Forcément.

oOØOo

Mika arriva le lendemain dans la matinée. Elle joua son rôle à la perfection devant le père de famille et, une fois encore, Tatsuha la trouva admirable. De plus, il devait s'avouer que la grossesse lui allait bien et qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé sa grande sœur mais à ce moment-là, cela frisait la dévotion. Il s'était échappé très jeune à son emprise, assoiffé de liberté qu'il était, mais il lui semblait être redevenu le bambin qui allait pleurer dans ses jupes quand il s'écorchait un genou. Mika sembla lire dans ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil discret.

À la fin du repas de midi, tandis qu'ils sirotaient tous les trois une tasse de thé, la jeune femme, dont les mains étaient croisées sur son ventre arrondi, déclara :

« Père, tu es un peu dur avec Tatsuha. L'interdire de sortir, franchement… Il a l'air un peu rebelle, mais c'est quelqu'un de responsable. Il ne s'enfuira pas. Tu devrais le laisser prendre l'air. Ça fait deux jours qu'il est enfermé dans la maison, si tu le laisse comme ça jusqu'aux fiançailles, il va dépérir.

— Il ne sortira pas, répliqua le vieux moine, péremptoire. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

— Et s'il sortait sous ma garde ?

— Hum… »

Le père de famille sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il donna son accord. Tatsuha eut du mal à ne pas sauter de joie.

Quelques instants plus tard, le frère et la sœur se dirigeaient ensemble vers la maison où vivait Ayaka.

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda Mika.

— Je crois… J'espère que ça va marcher.

— Je l'espère pour toi aussi, petit frère. »

* * *

Les pièces de monnaie tintèrent à l'intérieur du distributeur. La canette de thé glacé tomba avec un bruit sourd dans le réservoir. Les hauts talons d'Azumi Murtchison, qui venait de prendre sa boisson fraîche, claquèrent sur le lino de la cafétéria.

Elle aimait bien ces sons simples.

Elle ouvrit sa boîte de thé et en avala une gorgée avant d'allumer une cigarette. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce lui faisait du bien et lui permit d'appréhender avec tranquillité une nouvelle journée au milieu de cette bande de dingues. Quoique, « bande de dingues », c'était vite dit. Elle connaissait Claude depuis un certain temps et elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa manie des armes à feu et à ses coups tordus. Shindô était certes aussi irrécupérable pour la société qu'il était doué pour le chant. D'un autre côté, Fujisaki lui était sympathique, c'était un mioche aussi travailleur qu'elle l'avait été à son âge, et il y avait Hiroshi Nakano qui, Azumi n'aimait pas se l'avouer, était plutôt gentil, intelligent et d'une conversation agréable.

Ayant été poussée très jeune dans le monde du spectacle par des parents pour qui il n'y avait rien de tel que le show-business, elle s'était forgé une personnalité de porc-épic pour éviter de prendre trop de coups. Enfant-star de la pub à six ans, elle avait cru quitter ce milieu qu'elle n'aimait pas à l'aube de l'adolescence jusqu'à ce qu'un concours de poésie ne l'y précipite à nouveau. Ses textes avaient été publiés dans des revues réservées à un jeune public jusqu'à ce que cette folle de directrice artistique d'XMR ne vienne la chercher à la sortie du lycée pour lui faire écrire des paroles de chansons pour un artiste japonais fraîchement arrivé aux Etats-Unis.

À dix-sept ans, elle était devenue la parolière de Ryuichi Sakuma. Elle avait aimé travailler avec lui parce qu'il laissait ses côtés de grand gamin attardé dès qu'il entrait dans les studios et ils avaient, tous les deux, eu leurs heures de succès, lui dans la lumière et elle dans l'ombre. Cependant, elle détestait toujours autant les milieux artistiques et avait décidé de ne pas mélanger les torchons du travail et les serviettes du plaisir. Nakano semblait s'être mis en tête de sortir avec elle, mais à partir du moment où ils bossaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Même si elle en avait envie… du moins un peu.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de K et de sa tasse de café.

« _Hello, dear_, dit-il.

— Salut, Claude.

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'au boulot, il fallait m'appeler K.

— Si tu y tiens…

— Alors, tu sors avec Hiroshi ou pas ?

— Tu veux que je t'assomme ? De quoi j'me mêle, d'abord ?

— Tout doux, _darling_. C'était juste une question comme ça. Je m'intéresse à la bonne santé mentale de mes protégés. Et puis d'abord, tes petits poings ne pourront rien faire contre mon Magnum, bwahahahahahahaha ! »

_Il est toujours aussi timbré_, pensa Azumi. Elle l'avait connu en tant que manager de Ryuichi Sakuma et, après un long moment à l'avoir perdu de vue, elle constatait qu'il n'avait guère changé. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin :

« Tu veux que je dise à ta femme que tu m'as appelée _« darling » _?

— Peuh ! C'est minable. Où est passée ta belle répartie, Azumi-chan ? »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Croiser ce timbré qui, tout compétent fût-il, avait l'habitude d'espionner les gens et de leur poser des questions embarrassantes était un mauvais présage. Une nouvelle journée difficile se pointait à l'horizon, elle en était certaine.

oOØOo

Ses certitudes furent confirmées en entrant dans le studio. Fujisaki feuilletait des partitions de musique sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, Nakano regardait par la fenêtre, une cigarette au bec (et l'interdiction de fumer, alors ?) et Shindô était assis par terre avec…

Aaaaaaaargh ! Un gnome !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla Azumi en montrant du doigt le petit garçon blond.

— _Ça_, c'est Riku, répondit Shindô avec hauteur.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Je l'ai juste emmené avec moi. Tu n'as rien besoin de savoir d'autre.

— Fous-le dehors. Il est hors de question que je travaille avec un nabot dans les pieds !

— Nabot ? Tu t'es regardée, virago miniaturisée ?

— J'vais t'assommer, Shindô, et tu vas passer par la fenêtre.

— Hiro, dis quelque chose, pleurnicha le chanteur en regardant son meilleur ami qui venait d'écraser son mégot dans un gobelet à café vide.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, Shûichi, répondit-il.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que miss Rikiki ici présente n'aime pas les enfants ? »

Nakano ne répondit rien, se contentant de retenir Azumi par le col parce qu'elle menaçait de se jeter sur Shindô pour le réduire en bouillie. K arriva à ce moment-là et tenta de calmer le jeu. Une fois la parolière et le chanteur séparés à coups de menaces d'une balle dans le citron, le manager s'intéressa à son tour à la présence de l'enfant :

« Que fait Riku Kitazawa ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Yuki veut le renvoyer en Amérique, répondit Shindô. Je ne suis pas d'accord, alors je l'ai kidnappé. Comme ça, ni lui ni Seguchi ne pourront me l'enlever et il restera avec moi.

— Et tu n'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de l'emmener dans _les studios dirigés par Tôma Seguchi ?_

— Mais… »

La discussion dura un petit moment, et Azumi n'y prêta aucune attention parce qu'elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de tout ce cirque pour ce mettre au travail mais elle n'y parvint pas. La présence du petit garçon la perturbait. Ayant été elle-même privée d'enfance par des parents assoiffés de célébrité et de fric, elle éprouvait une haine féroce pour tout être humain de moins de dix ans.

oOØOo

La pause déjeuner fut la bienvenue. La parolière fut ravie d'échapper au studio d'enregistrement, aux tarés qui y travaillaient et au bambin qui y squattait. Elle s'installa dans un coin et grignota des onigris arrosés d'une bonne quantité de café en espérant que cette fichue journée se termine bien vite et qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Elle était sur les nerfs.

« Azumi ? »

_Tiens donc, qui va là ?_ pensa la jeune femme en voyant débarquer Hiroshi Nakano. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que ce type vienne l'envahir mais elle se sentait trop lasse pour l'envoyer paître.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin, dit le guitariste.

— Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, c'est cet abruti de Shindô qui a ramené ce satané gnome. D'où il vient, d'abord ? »

Nakano se lança alors dans une explication compliquée. Apparemment, Shindô et son amant, l'auteur à succès Eiri Yuki, avaient ramené avec eux ce gamin d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis mais finalement, l'écrivain s'était décidé à le renvoyer chez lui, ce qui déplaisait fortement au chanteur. Azumi ne comprit pas tout et sentit un début de migraine s'installer. _Je veux rentrer chez moi_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se força cependant à se concentrer sur la conversation :

« Pourquoi vous détestez autant les enfants ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Vous voulez prendre un verre après le travail ?

— Vous tenez tant que ça à vous incruster dans mon quotidien tous les soirs ?

— Vous pouvez refuser si vous ne voulez pas… mais je pense que vous avez besoin de penser à autre chose.

_Oui, mais pas à vous. Quoique…_

— D'accord. Si c'est vous qui payez… et si vous m'offrez l'alcool le plus fort possible. »

Le guitariste eut un drôle de sourire, puis il haussa les épaules. Il devait penser que les femmes avaient des lubies bien bizarres. Azumi s'en fichait. Quitte à prendre un verre, autant que ce soit un cocktail bien fort. Cela lui viderait peut-être un peu la tête.

* * *

_Journée pourrie_, songea Rage, assise à côté de son garde du corps Bill dans une limousine qui manquait totalement d'originalité et donc de classe. Ce qui venait de se produire lui causait bien du tracas sur le plan professionnel (elle risquait de se faire tuer dans d'atroces souffrances) et sur le plan personnel… sa fierté s'était pris un sacré coup dans l'aile.

Au moins, l'univers du boy's love était plus simple que la vraie vie. Les hommes tels qu'ils étaient en réalité, elle ne les comprenait pas.

Elle avait retrouvé Ryuichi Sakuma. Bill avait fait du bon travail et n'avait mis que deux jours à trouver l'appartement où se terrait le chanteur. Elle était allée le chercher à bord de son robot panda, armée d'un AK-47, d'un fusil mitrailleur Uzi, d'un lasso, de cordes pour le ligoter et d'une seringue hypodermique remplie de somnifère au cas où. Malgré tous ces préparatifs, elle était repartie bredouille.

Ryuichi Sakuma, chanteur du groupe à succès Nittle Grasper et nouveau poulain de la branche cinématographique et télévisuelle d'XMR était _amoureux_.

Théoriquement, l'aspect otaku de Rage aurait dû être ravi et la jeune femme aurait dû s'évanouir de joie. Surtout que c'était d'un garçon que Sakuma s'était entiché. Seulement, si dans les yaoi, les amants que l'on sépare pleurent à chaudes larmes, font des drames ou menacent de mille et un sévices ceux qui osent les séparer, le chanteur était resté d'un calme olympien, s'était montré inflexible, sûr de lui… et remarquablement ennuyeux.

« Je ne partirai pas avec toi, Rage, avait-il dit. Tu peux faire toutes les histoires que tu veux, sortir tes armes et piquer tes crises, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Même si tu m'emmenais de force, je ne bougerai pas. J'ai confié Kumagorô à Tat-chan. On restera ici ensemble tous les trois, que ça te plaise ou non. »

L'ancienne directrice artistique avait quand même tout essayé. Ryuichi avait repoussé le canon de sa mitraillette. Il avait retiré d'une pichenette la seringue plantée dans son bras et le somnifère n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était resté là, planté comme une statue au milieu de cet appartement pourri aux murs gris et tristes, et rien se semblait pouvoir le faire bouger. Elle était alors entrée dans une colère noire. Elle avait tout cassé autour d'elle. Bill, qui l'accompagnait, avait fini par prendre peur et l'avait soulevée pour la charger sur son dos comme un sac à patates. Ils étaient repartis, laissant un Sakuma totalement impassible.

Cet événement lui avait rappelé de façon douloureuse que, sorti des mangas et autres fanfictions dont elle se repaissait constamment, elle ne connaissait rien aux relations amoureuses. Elle raffolait des histoires de beaux gosses qui se bécotent et font des choses cochonnes, elle adorait les déclarations dégoulinantes de mots fleuris, mais le reste, tout ce qui faisait une relation à proprement parler, lui échappait complètement. Elle n'était qu'une fangirl solitaire qui vivait des passions brûlantes par procuration.

« Vous devez vous détendre, mademoiselle Rage, dit Bill d'un ton protecteur. Vous énerver comme ça est mauvais pour votre santé. Votre tension artérielle va monter de façon alarmante et…

— Fous-moi la paix, Bill. »

Le garde du corps n'osa répliquer. La jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre aux vitre fumées de la limousine et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans un quartier à la mode, plein de bars où sévissaient des bandes de jeunes.

« Où on va ? demanda-t-elle.

— Boire une tasse de chocolat, répondit Bill. Cela vous détendra et vous fera le plus grand bien.

— Bof… On ne peut pas plutôt aller dans un love hotel pour gays ? Regarder ce qu'ils font par un trou de serrure m'inspirerait pour ma fanfic en cours et ça me détendrait davantage qu'une fichue tasse de chocolat. »

Bill haussa les épaules. Rage le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne céderait pas un pouce de terrain. Elle se prépara donc à débarquer dans un café sous sa surveillance, à se montrer le plus calme possible… et à surveiller de près sa boisson pour qu'il n'y mette pas de calmants.

Elle retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur quand la limousine se gara. Sur l'avenue surpeuplée se déplaçaient des dizaines de jeunes gens habillés de façon excentriques : filles en cosplay, adolescents vêtus de tenues déstructurés, jeans déchirés, bottes à hauts talons et bonnets à oreilles de chats ou de lapins. C'était pour elle une source d'inspiration aussi intarissable qu'un couple gay en pleine séance de câlins. Elle adorait ça et elle s'en servait volontiers pour créer les costumes de scène de ses protégés. En plus, les jeunes Asiatiques étaient tellement kawaii ! Rage eut un petit sourire et vit que Bill la regardait avec satisfaction.

Elle descendit de la voiture sans faire d'histoire et se laissa guider par son garde du corps dans un bar à la façade discrète.

oOØOo

L'intérieur la déçut énormément. Au lieu de l'endroit décoré de couleurs fluo et au sol tremblant sous la musique tapageuse diffusée à pleins tubes auquel elle s'attendait, elle se retrouva entre des murs d'un blanc virginal, décorés d'affiches de cinéma d'auteur, et l'épaisse moquette au sol semblait étouffer le jazz qui passait en sourdine. Elle avait rêvé de se trouver en compagnie de jeunes otakus excentriques et vêtus de tenues délicieusement frappadingues et elle déchanta en voyant les dames en tailleur et les messieurs en costume trois pièces. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette arnaque ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil furieux à Bill, prête à se lancer dans une de ces diatribes dont elle avait le secret, mais le vigile, dont le visage était toujours aussi impassible, agitait un bras en direction de quelqu'un. Curieuse, Rage suivit son regard…

… et vit, au fond du bar, attablés devant des verres de soda, le mari cinglé de sa meilleure amie qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et Suguru Fujisaki, qui lui n'avait pas du tout l'air heureux de se trouver là. Rage le comprenait. Qui aurait envie d'aller dans un endroit aussi ennuyeux ?

Elle fut traînée par son garde du corps jusqu'au manager et à l'adolescent. La jeune fille vit ce dernier se crisper en la voyant mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Bonsoir, K, dit Bill avec raideur.

— Yo, Bill. Tu es en retard.

— Les choses ont été plus compliquées que prévu.

— Viens me raconter ça, dit K en se levant. On va aller boire une bière et se raconter nos problèmes avec nos protégés. Fujisaki, je t'interdis de bouger d'ici. Toi aussi, Rage. Vous êtes en ligne de mire, tous les deux. »

Les deux hommes partirent avant que Rage et Suguru aient eu le temps de réagir. L'ancienne directrice artistique resta plantée un moment devant le claviériste de Bad Luck.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est tombés dans un traquenard, dit-il.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— K m'a raconté qu'il voulait discuter de l'ambiance musicale du prochain album, et il m'a emmené ici, sans Nakano qui est parti avec Azumi-san et sans Shindô-san qui a filé avec le gamin qu'il a ramené des Etats-Unis lors de son voyage avec Yuki-san. Et voilà que je me retrouve ici… avec _vous._ »

Rage ne releva pas le ton dédaigneux avec lequel Suguru s'était adressé à elle. Elle s'assit.

« Shûichi est venu aux studios de N-G avec Riku ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, Yuki-san veut le renvoyer en Amérique.

— Dommage… un couple de gays super mignons avec un petit garçon, c'est tellement kawaii…

— Vous êtes complètement tarée. Au lieu de débiter des âneries, expliquez-moi ce que vous fabriquez ici. »

Rage expliqua alors que c'était Bill qui l'avait amenée ici. Le jeune pianiste se gratta le front, plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« C'est sûr, tout ça est une arnaque, dit-il. J'ai pourtant _dit_ à Tôma que je ne voulais plus vous avoir dans les pieds. Il va m'entendre.

— Ah bon, fit Rage, sarcastique, en glissant une main à l'intérieur de sa veste où elle avait caché son Uzi. Pourquoi tu ne voulais plus m'avoir dans les pieds ?

— Premièrement parce que vous êtes une cinglée irrécupérable et deuxièmement à cause de ce que vous m'avez dit avant-hier.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Que vous vouliez me faire manger des gâteaux empoisonnés et me flanquer une paire de claques. Honnêtement, qui en aurait envie, hein, _Mademoiselle Rage ?_ »

La jeune fille éclata de rire :

« Plus ça va, plus ton caractère me plaît. Tu as nettement plus de répartie que Shindô et Sakuma, qui ne savaient que pleurnicher et s'agiter comme des moulins à vent. J'ai une envie de plus en plus pressante de… de t'éclater la tête.

— Désolé, mais je suis un peu trop jeune pour mourir. »

Rage était aux anges. Jamais encore on ne lui avait résisté ainsi. La plupart du temps, les gens la laissaient commettre ses excentricités du fait de la célébrité de son père, à défaut de lui passer ses caprices. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait dit, les colères puériles de ses deux derniers poulains l'avaient amusée, voire agacée, mais rien de plus. Faire de ce jeune garçon son nouveau jouet représentait un défi intéressant. Quoique, s'il résistait à ses méthodes habituelles, il lui faudrait revoir sa copie.

Un serveur en livrée arriva et lui demanda si elle souhaitait boire quelque chose. Elle lui commanda un milk-shake à la mangue, dernier breuvage à la mode chez les otakus si on en croyait les sites Internet spécialisés.

« À quoi vous pensez ? demanda Suguru en la voyant toute silencieuse.

— À la façon de faire de toi mon esclave, répondit Rage avec un sourire.

— Au secours… »

oOØOo

À l'autre bout du bar, K et Bill sirotaient une bière en surveillant les deux adolescents du coin de l'œil.

« C'est un pari risqué, dit Bill.

— Tôma obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

— Je l'espère bien… »

* * *

Coiffé d'un bonnet de rasta multicolore et avec ses lunettes noires sur le nez, il avait l'air d'un anonyme. Il s'efforçait de rester calme malgré les émotions contradictoires qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Il tenait serrée la main de Riku dans la sienne. Le petit garçon pleurnichait parce qu'il était fatigué. L'attente durait depuis un bon moment.

Shûichi Shindô, une fois n'est pas coutume, maudit son amant et son égoïsme.

Comment avait-il pu oser vouloir se débarrasser de ce bambin si adorable qui ne demandait qu'à rester avec eux ? Certes, il semblait regretter son geste, mais comme il avait demandé l'aide de Seguchi, la machine était lancée et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Yoshiki Kitazawa allait revenir. Elle (puisqu'à présent c'était une femme) avait tous les droits sur Riku. C'était son neveu. Alors elle le remmènerait avec elle à New-York et Shûichi ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Il devait empêcher ça.

Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et était parvenu à la conclusion que la seule solution était d'enlever l'enfant. Il était parti avant que Yuki ne se réveille et avait emmené le bambin avec lui. Il avait eu peur que Tôma ne débarque et ne le repère, ou que ce faux jeton de Fujisaki ne le dénonce à son illustre et intraitable cousin, mais il avait eu de la chance. Il n'avait eu à gérer qu'une énième colère de cette peste de parolière, qui entre autres défauts, détestait les enfants. Qu'est-ce que Hiro pouvait bien lui trouver, franchement ?

En quittant les studios, il avait appelé sa sœur. Cacher Riku chez ses parents lui semblait le mieux, du moins dans un premier temps. Ces derniers poseraient sans doute des questions, mais Maiko s'en débrouillerait. Elle était maligne. Bien plus que lui.

Dans tous les cas, pour le moment, elle se faisait attendre. Elle lui avait promis de le retrouver à la station de métro la plus proche du lycée dès qu'elle quitterait les cours.

Elle arriva essoufflée, son cartable pendant sur son épaule, échevelée et l'uniforme un peu de travers parce qu'elle avait couru.

« Désolée, Onii-chan, dit-elle. J'avais des questions à poser au prof de maths au sujet d'un devoir pour la semaine prochaine…

— Tu fais passer tes notes avant ta propre famille, sœur indigne ?

— Tu n'as jamais compris l'importance des études, Shû-chan. Oh, quel mignon petit garçon, s'écria Maiko qui venait d'apercevoir Riku, accroché à la main de son frère aîné. C'est l'enfant que tu as adopté avec Eiri Yuki ?

— Tu lis trop la presse à scandale, Maiko. D'abord, c'est du flan. Yuki et moi n'avons pas adopté Riku. Yuki veut le renvoyer aux Etats-Unis et moi, je veux qu'il reste ici. Alors je l'ai enlevé. Tu veux bien t'en occuper en attendant que je trouve une autre solution ?

— Quoi ? »

La lycéenne passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Le flot d'information semblait difficilement entrer dans son esprit.

« Viens, on va boire un café, dit-elle. Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça en détail. »

Sur ces mots, elle traîna son frère et le petit garçon jusqu'à la cafétéria de la station de métro.

oOØOo

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ton idée est nulle et me mettrait dans une situation pas possible.

— Maiko, s'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi…

— Dire que je t'ai préparé ton bentô tous les matins pendant des années, et voilà comment tu me remercies… en me faisant entrer dans tes combines foireuses…

— Si tu le fais, je… je te procurerai une chemise sale de Yuki. Et… et une de ses taies d'oreiller. Et une de ses canettes de bière vides. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente se mirent aussitôt à briller de convoitise. _Bingo_, se dit Shûichi.

« D'accord, dit Maiko. Si tu me dégottes tout ça, je veux bien le garder une journée. Et un jour de plus si tu m'apportes un de ses slips.

— Sale fangirl. Radine.

— Hey, tu vis avec lui, y a pas de raison pour que je n'en profite pas…

— Je peux vous offrir bien plus, Mademoiselle, si vous laissez repartir votre frère et ce gamin, dit une voix grave derrière Maiko. »

Cette dernière sauta au plafond. Shûichi leva la tête et croisa, derrière les lunettes noires, le regard de son amant.

« Yu-yu-yu… Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis venu te chercher, vermisseau demeuré.

— Je ne repartirai pas avec toi, salaud ! Tu veux renvoyer Riku aux Etats-Unis alors que moi, je veux qu'on le garde. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, comme d'habitude, alors qu'on est sensés être un couple et rester ensemble pour toujours comme dans les…

— La ferme ! Tu préfères que ce soit Seguchi ou un de ses sbires qui vienne chercher le monstre ? »

Shûichi resta sans voix. Comment le directeur de N-G pouvait-il être au courant du rapt de Riku ? Yuki répondit à sa question muette :

« Tu penses bien qu'avec le pouvoir qu'il a, découvrir ce qui s'est passé et quels sont tes projets n'a rien de difficile… Surtout quand tes idées sont aussi débiles. Franchement, planquer le mioche chez tes parents, même un gamin de trois ans y aurait pensé… De toute façon, quand je t'en ai parlé, tu as piqué ta crise sans me laisser le temps de t'expliquer grand-chose. Alors amène-toi. On rentre à la maison.

— Mais, Yuki… »

Shûichi n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter davantage. Il fut à nouveau traîné par le bras, ainsi que le petit garçon, hors du bar. Au moment de partir, Yuki eut un clin d'œil équivoque en direction de Maiko :

« Surveillez votre boîte aux lettres, Mademoiselle. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Shûichi.

— Je… je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, balbutia la lycéenne, au bord de l'évanouissement. »

Dès que les deux hommes eurent disparu, elle chercha précipitamment une poignée de mouchoirs en papier dans son sac. Saigner ainsi du nez, ce n'était pas convenable et ça faisait plein de saletés.

oOØOo

Ils regagnèrent l'appartement de Yuki. Riku fut nourri, changé, et couché dans une chambre d'amis avec son inséparable couverture bleue à petits moutons. Shûichi resta prostré sur le canapé. Yuki s'ouvrit une boîte de bière et alluma une cigarette.

« Je ne te le répéterai pas cinquante fois, dit-il. D'accord, j'ai voulu me débarrasser du petit monstre. D'accord, j'ai appelé Seguchi pour lui demander de m'aider. D'accord, j'ai fait passer mes sentiments avant les tiens. Je regrette, d'accord ? Et puis je vais te dire un truc : Seguchi peut faire beaucoup de chose, mais il n'a aucun impact sur Yoshiki Kitazawa. C'est vrai, elle a tous les droits légaux sur le gamin. C'est vrai, Seguchi peut lui offrir du fric ou est-ce que je sais pour qu'elle nous en débarrasse. Mais elle ne sera pas obligée de rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Elle pourra s'installer ici au Japon. Quand elle est venue, ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire. Si elle vient définitivement habiter ici, du moment que c'est suffisamment loin de cet appartement, tu pourras voir Riku autant que tu voudras. Il faudra simplement négocier. »

Shûichi ne dit rien. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre son écrivain d'amant prononcer autant de paroles, et le voir faire amende honorable lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet.

« Tu pourrais répondre, vermisseau, s'offusqua ledit auteur. Je m'excuse et je te propose des solutions de remplacement, tu pourrais dire quelque chose.

— Pardon, Yuki. Moi aussi, j'ai été égoïste. J'avais oublié que Riku était le fils de l'homme qui t'a…

— Ouais, bon, d'accord. Il est peut-être temps de tirer un trait sur le passé, non ? En plus, il est hors de question que ce salopard, même mort, continue à me pourrir la vie en me privant de mon… de mon trou.

— Méchant Yuki, s'écria Shûichi. Arrête de dire que je suis un trou !

— T'es débile, mais pas suffisamment attardé pour ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire par là… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Yuki se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa. Shûichi se laissa faire, ravi.

« Ça te suffit ou tu as besoin que je t'explique plus… explicitement ce que je veux dire ? »

Le chanteur ronronna, en plein mode bestiole. L'écrivain prit ce ronronnement pour une réponse affirmative et il souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le porter dans la chambre.

_À suivre…_


	4. armageddon it

**Titre :** Heartbreaker

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour, post GravEx

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings et personnages :** divers

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note :** Merci à Kiranagio, à Chawia et à ma Piwi pour leurs reviews. Les commentaires sont le salaire de l'auteur heureux.

Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'en avais prévu quatre au départ et j'avoue m'être un peu laissée dépasser. Vous devrez donc attendre dimanche prochain pour savoir la fin.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

_

* * *

_

Tatsuha attendit devant la maison. Selon la tradition, il n'aurait pas dû voir Ayaka avant les fiançailles officielles. S'il s'était montré devant sa porte, elle aurait refusé de le voir, obéissante comme elle l'était aux coutumes des familles de moines. Mika était donc montée la chercher et il se tenait dehors, en essayant de réfréner son impatience.

Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il espérait que ses arguments seraient assez solides et qu'elle lui accorderait facilement ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi il pourrait retourner dès le lendemain à Tokyo et retrouver Ryuichi qui, il devait se l'avouer, lui manquait de plus en plus. Il anticipait le moment où ils se reverrait, moment qui se terminerait sans doute à l'horizontale. Son esprit un peu pervers se réjouissait d'avance et il devait se retenir d'imaginer ce qui se passerait à ce moment-là, penser aux différentes positions du kama-sûtra n'étant guère convenable quand on attendait sa future ex-fiancée.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Mika sortit. Ayaka, elle, resta plantée dans l'entrée, les deux mains plaquée sur sa bouche :

« Tatsuha, s'écria-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous voir avant la cérémonie !

— Ça m'est totalement égal, répliqua l'adolescent, désinvolte. Sors d'ici. Personne ne saura que nous nous sommes parlé. J'ai juste certaines choses à te dire et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Après, je te laisserai tranquille, c'est promis.

— Quoi ? Tu tiens toujours à rompre notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? Au nom de je ne sais quels principes égoïstes. As-tu pensé à ce que dirait ton père ? As-tu pensé à ma famille ? As-tu pensé à… à moi ?

— Mon père, je m'en fiche complètement. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. Ta famille… ma foi, si elle y tient, elle te trouvera un autre mari, si c'est ce que souhaitent tes parents. Des fils de moines, ce n'est pas ce qui manque sur le marché. Quant à toi… figure-toi que j'y ai pensé. Je suis peut-être un égoïste et un salaud à tes yeux, mais c'est le cas.

— Si tu disais la vérité, tu accepterais notre mariage sans faire d'histoire, affirma Ayaka, péremptoire.

— Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Au plus profond de toi, est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ m'épouser ?

— Ce que je veux n'a guère d'importance. Il faut respecter les traditions. Tu es l'héritier du temple de ton père. Pas conséquent, tu dois te marier et avoir des enfants qui pourront reprendre l'héritage à ta suite.

— Si j'ai des enfants avec toi, il faudra que… Ayaka, tu sais comment on fait les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune brune rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« N'évoque pas ce sujet ici, Tatsuha. C'est indécent.

— Au diable les convenances ! Est-tu vraiment prête à coucher avec un homme que tu n'aimes pas ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères _fermer les yeux et imaginer que c'est avec mon frère que tu le fais ?_ »

La réaction d'Ayaka ne se fit pas attendre et Tatsuha fut surpris par la gifle qu'elle lui asséna à pleine volée.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? s'écria-t-elle »

Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et semblait en état de choc. L'adolescent se frotta la joue. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

« C'est fou, reprit-elle. Mes parents m'ont élevée pour que j'aie une belle vie et que je fasse un mariage convenable et… et les deux hommes qu'on m'a proposés ne veulent même pas de moi. Le premier a préféré un garçon et l'autre… tient des propos inconvenants !

— Je dis ça pour toi, sombre idiote, rétorqua Tatsuha qui commençait à s'énerver. La vie n'est pas faite que de convenances. Tu es peut-être satisfaite de ton éducation mais vu de l'extérieur, tu es des filles les plus collet-monté que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie. C'est dommage, parce que tu as de la personnalité, tu es loin d'être laide, et si tu passais directement de l'emprise de tes parents à celle d'un mari que tu n'as même pas choisi, tu gâcherais ta vie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je le sais parce que j'ai confiance en ce que tu pourrais devenir si tu quittais les jupes de ta mère et ces sacro-saintes traditions qui te rassurent tant mais qui sont totalement ringardes. Réfléchis-y, Ayaka. Prends la bonne décision. Dehors, il y a certainement des choses splendides qui t'attendent.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir si tu ne m'épouses pas ? Que va dire ton père ?

— Qu'il se débrouille, je m'en moque. Il peut brûler le temple si ça le chante, ce n'est pas moi que ça va gêner. Quant à moi… je te dirai simplement qu'un de mes rêves est en passe de se réaliser. Je refuse d'y renoncer pour me marier avec toi, tu comprends ? »

Ayaka ne sembla pas comprendre, mais Tatsuha pensa que c'était aussi bien comme ça. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de regagner sa maison en disant qu'elle allait réfléchir et qu'elle l'appellerait dans la soirée. Elle avait l'air songeuse. Le jeune homme espéra que son petit discours avait fait effet.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard amusé de Mika. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de sa sœur briller avec malice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu es transparent, Tatsuha… Je me sens idiote de ne pas avoir deviné tout de suite à qui tu avais fait référence quand tu m'as dit que quelqu'un t'attendait à Tokyo. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour laquelle tu braverais la volonté de Père. Il n'y a qu'une personne susceptible de réaliser tous tes rêves. En fait, tu as fait tout ça pour Ryuichi Sakuma. Je me trompe ?

— Tu me connais trop bien, grande sœur…

— Tu es heureux ?

— Je le serai pleinement quand Ayaka aura rompu les fiançailles.

— Tu sais que théoriquement, je ne suis pas sensée approuver ce genre de relation… mais tu es plus équilibré qu'Eiri, et je ne pense pas que Sakuma te fera du mal. Cependant, si jamais c'est le cas, préviens-moi. J'irai lui flanquer une paire de claques dont il se souviendra toute sa vie. »

Tatsuha sourit. Il était sûr que jamais une chose pareille ne se produirait. Même s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se connaître pleinement, il sentait que le couple qu'il formait avec Ryuichi serait solide… et durerait très longtemps.

oOØOo

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre un appel éventuel d'Ayaka. Dans la soirée, son père reçut la visite des parents de la jeune femme, totalement paniqués. Elle avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une lettre derrière elle en disant qu'elle quittait la ville et que ce n'était pas la peine de partir à sa recherche. Elle ajoutait qu'elle souhaitait que ses fiançailles avec Tatsuha soit annulées. Le vieux Uesugi se lamenta sur ce beau parti évanoui dans la nature et, comme il était loin d'être idiot, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de soupçonner son fils d'y être pour quelque chose. Ce dernier nia, ainsi que Mika. Non, les fiancés ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. Non, Tatsuha n'avait pas essayé, par quelque moyen que ce fût, de persuader Ayaka de rompre les fiançailles. L'adolescent ne cacha guère son soulagement et le vieux moine déclara qu'il allait se mettre sans tarder en quête d'une nouvelle épouse pour son fils cadet. Mika s'interposa et fit à son père une leçon de morale remarquablement cinglante : il était évident que Tatsuha ne voulait pas reprendre le temple. L'y obliger n'était pas la meilleure preuve d'amour que l'on puisse donner à sa descendance. Elle s'énerva tellement qu'elle fut obligée de s'asseoir, le souffle coupé par le bébé qui s'agitait dans son ventre. L'inquiétude poussa le moine à s'incliner. Il trouverait une famille de valeur pour s'occuper du temple après lui et Tatsuha retrouverait sa liberté. Il se lamenta néanmoins sur l'égoïsme de ses fils et regretta que Mika ne fût pas un garçon : elle au moins avait la tête sur les épaules.

Tatsuha s'éclipsa discrètement en se promettant de remercier sa grande sœur le plus chaleureusement possible : après tout, il lui devait une fière chandelle et c'était grâce à elle que son problème était réglé.

oOØOo

Il appela Ryuichi tard dans la soirée. Ce dernier, comme s'il attendait son coup de fil, décrocha immédiatement.

« Tat-chan ?

— C'est moi, Ryuichi. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je rentre à Tokyo dès demain.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, c'est vrai. Les fiançailles sont rompues. Je suis libre comme l'air.

— Je suis content de l'apprendre, mais tu ne pourras pas profiter longtemps de ta liberté. Juste le temps du voyage en train. Après, tu seras à moi et je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir.

— Je ne repartirai pas.

— Tu promets ?

— Oui. Je te promets solennellement que je serai ton esclave… tant que tu voudras de moi.

— Je ne suis pas prêt de me lasser de toi… après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. »

Tatsuha rougit. Ryuichi faisait allusion à sa déclaration d'amour de la veille. Alors il répéta ces fameux petits mots, un peu galvaudés, un peu salis, mais qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés avant autant de sincérité. Il lui dit également d'autres choses, peut-être un peu trop intimes pour être consignées ici. La conversation téléphonique terminée, l'adolescent dut se précipiter dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Bien froide. Qui ne calma pas ses ardeurs pour autant.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain.

* * *

Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient rouges. Elle semblait plus gaie et plus bavarde qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Hiroshi était cependant soucieux. Elle avait beau détester qu'on le lui dise, mais Azumi était un petit gabarit et boire trois verres de whisky n'était pas très indiqué pour une crevette qui devait peser cinquante kilos toute mouillée.

Il la retint par le poignet alors qu'elle allait lever la main pour commander une quatrième boisson :

« Ça suffit, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ? bouda-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

— Vous avez trop bu, Azumi. Vous tenez vraiment à faire un coma éthylique ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez, aux comas éthyliques ?

— Si je ne m'étais pas lancé dans la musique, j'aurais fait médecine. J'ai même passé le concours pour entrer à la fac.

— Vous auriez dû poursuivre dans cette voie-là. Le monde du spectacle, c'est pourri.

— On s'y fait…

— Non, répliqua Azumi en allumant une cigarette et en soufflant plusieurs ronds de fumée. On ne s'y fait pas. J'y ai passé la moitié de ma vie, et je déteste toujours autant ça. Si vous vous y habituez, soit vous êtes maso, soit vos capacités d'adaptation dépassent l'entendement, Nakano-san. »

Hiroshi ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison quand elle parlait de l'aspect intraitable du show business. Il avait failli une fois arrêter la musique, quand K avait voulu utiliser la vie privée de Shûichi pour augmenter les chiffres de vente de leur premier album. Il était finalement revenu en échange d'un rendez-vous galant avec Ayaka. Quand on voyait où cela l'avait mené, il s'était bien fait avoir… Certes, il aimait toujours autant jouer de la guitare mais son histoire sentimentale avait fini dans le mur. Il repoussa la pensée de son ex-petite amie dans un coin de son esprit et regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Je vous raccompagne chez vous, dit-il. Vous avez assez bu comme ça et je n'aime pas l'idée que vous rentriez toute seule.

— Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas la peine, je peux très bien rentr… oups ! »

En se levant, Azumi vacilla contre la table. Hiroshi la retint par les épaules.

« Ça va ?

— Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je me suis peut-être levée un peu vite.

— Je vous ramène. Ne bougez pas, je vais payer l'addition et je reviens. »

oOØOo

La parolière habitait dans un quartier assez excentré qu'Hiroshi ne connaissait pas. Il ne se vit pas la ramener là-bas en moto ni en métro parce qu'elle avait beaucoup trop bu. Il se sentait un peu responsable. Il aurait dû mieux veiller sur elle. Dans le même temps, il avait passé une très bonne soirée avec elle. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et elle avait laissé au placard sa panoplie de porc-épic désagréable. Il devait par ailleurs s'avouer qu'elle était très mignonne ainsi vacillante et gloussante sous l'effet de l'alcool, avec ce regard fatigué.

« Je vous emmène chez moi, dit-il. Vous habitez trop loin et je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez malade dans le métro.

— D'accord, dit-elle. Mais si vous avez le moindre geste déplacé, je vous assomme. »

Hiroshi n'en avait nullement eu l'intention. C'était un garçon bien élevé, après tout. Il eut un sourire rassurant et Azumi le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Chez lui, il lui prêta un pyjama et lui laissa son lit pour aller dormir sur le canapé.

Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Malgré sa bonne éducation, cette fille lui plaisait énormément. Il avait compris, au cours de leurs discussions, un certain nombre de choses. Pourquoi elle était aussi désagréable. Pourquoi elle accordait aussi difficilement sa confiance… et pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les enfants. Hiroshi ne savait pas trop si les confidences d'Azumi étaient dues à sa présence ou aux trois verres qu'elle avait bus. _In vino veritas_, disait le proverbe.

Il n'empêchait qu'il aurait bien voulu ne pas passer la nuit sur le canapé.

oOØOo

Elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'être minuscule, vêtue d'un pyjama deux fois trop grand pour elle et sans les bottes à hauts talons qu'elle portait pour sembler plus grande. En la voyant entrer dans sa cuisine, Hiroshi eut un peu peur de croiser son regard. Certaines personnes pouvaient avoir la gueule de bois revêche. Curieusement, ce n'était pas le cas d'Azumi. Elle semblait un peu gênée.

« Merci pour votre hospitalité, Nakano-san, dit-elle.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je n'aurais pas voulu que vous ayez un accident. Et soyez gentille, appelez-moi par mon prénom. »

Il rougit en s'entendant parler, surpris de sa propre audace. La parolière lui jeta un regard soupçonneux :

« En quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle. On ne sort pas ensemble, que je sache… à moins que vous n'ayez profité du fait que j'aie bu…

— Absolument pas, s'offusqua le musicien. Je vous avais promis de n'avoir aucun geste déplacé à votre égard, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

— Hum… J'avoue que mes souvenirs sont un peu flous. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je… tant mieux s'il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne couche jamais le premier soir. »

_Et le deuxième_, eut envie de demander Hiroshi, mais il parvint à se retenir de lui poser la question. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se prendre une paire de claques dès le matin. Certes, Azumi semblait parfaitement calme, quoiqu'un peu tendue, mais il la connaissait assez à présent pour savoir qu'elle était une vraie bombe à retardement.

Ils burent une tasse de café et Azumi avala deux aspirines pour chasser son mal de tête. Elle emprunta également une chemise à son hôte parce qu'elle refusait d'aller travailler avec ses vêtements de la veille, de peur que les gens se posent des questions. Bien entendu, le vêtement était beaucoup trop grand pour elle mais elle réussit à l'arranger de sorte qu'il soit portable et qu'elle ne ressemble pas à « une fille qui a piqué la chemise d'un mec », comme elle le dit elle-même.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient aux studios, Hiroshi resta plongé dans ses pensées et se demandait ce qui allait se passer entre Azumi et lui. Même si elle avait passé la nuit chez lui (à défaut de la passer _avec_ lui), elle ne semblait guère le considérer autrement que comme un collègue de travail. Elle était certes un peu moins froide mais c'était loin d'être la grande affection. Il ignorait s'il aurait le courage de l'attendre, même si elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Peut-être faudrait-il finalement qu'il se fasse une raison et qu'il admette que sa vie sentimentale était un ratage complet, à moins qu'il n'essaie de se tourner vers d'autres horizons.

« J'espère que Shindô n'a pas encore amené le gnome d'hier, sinon je fais un malheur, dit Azumi, histoire de rompre le silence.

— Je ne pense pas que ce serait dans son intérêt. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard en biais :

« Vous semblez préoccupé, Nakano-san. Tout va bien ? »

Le guitariste se sentit au pied du mur. Il lui aurait volontiers menti sur ses pensées présentes mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne le croirait pas. Il prit donc son courage par la peau du cou :

« Azumi, vous voulez sortir avec moi ? »

Elle alluma une cigarette :

« Vous êtes conscient de ce que vous demandez ?

— Vous vouliez savoir ce qui me préoccupait, alors je vous réponds.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça, c'est ridicule. J'ai le physique d'un asticot.

— Je vous trouve mignonne.

— J'ai un caractère de merde.

— Mais quand vous souriez, vous êtes encore plus belle.

— Je ne sais pas faire la cuisine.

— C'est pas grave, je me débrouille très bien avec une casserole.

— Je ne plairais pas à votre mère.

— Vous n'en savez rien.

— J'ai du sang occidental.

— Je m'en fiche totalement.

— Je…

— Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à ma place de quoi j'ai envie ou pas. »

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné. Hiroshi s'était un peu laissé gagner par l'agacement.

« Dites-moi tout de suite que je ne vous plais pas au lieu de vous dénigrer, au moins ce sera plus honnête.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, Nakano-san. Vous ne me déplaisez pas, loin de là. Seulement, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais sortir avec quelqu'un de mon boulot.

— Ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

— Non, puisque c'est un de mes principes.

— Ça ne vous dirait pas de laisser vos principes au placard pour une fois ?

— Vous êtes têtu. »

Elle souriait. Hiroshi se sentait gêné. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à une créature pareille, mais il la comprenait, quelque part. Elle écrasa sa cigarette, puis elle dit :

« Si Shindô a encore amené le gnome, je refuse. S'il l'a envoyé au diable ou fait bouillir dans une marmite, je veux bien essayer. Ça vous dirait d'aller voir un film d'action débile pendant le week-end ? J'adore ça. »

Le guitariste trouva le marché des plus bizarres mais il en avait vu d'autres. Ça ressemblait même un peu au contrat que lui avait proposé Ayaka à l'époque : reprendre la musique en échange d'un rendez-vous. Ceci dit, Azumi avait avoué qu'il _ne lui déplaisait pas_, alors… Il acquiesça sans dire un mot, et il pensa très fort _Shûichi, si tu as ramené ce foutu marmot aux studios, je te fais bouffer ton micro._

* * *

Rage posa le livre qu'elle venait de terminer au sommet de la pile bancale en équilibre sur son lit. Une de ses caractéristique, à part ses passions d'otaku, son amour pour les armes de guerre et sa personnalité des plus fantasques était de lire très vite. La veille au soir, elle s'était renseignée sur Internet, avait sélectionné plusieurs titres d'ouvrages et avait envoyé Bill dès l'ouverture des librairies lui procurer une demi-douzaine de bouquins.

En début d'après-midi, elle en avait déjà lu trois.

Les guides pratiques pour femmes essayant de s'attirer l'attention d'un homme lui semblaient d'une bêtise sans nom. C'était cliché à pleurer et elle ne se reconnaissait dans aucun des exemples fournis dans le livre… comme elle ne se voyait pas faire ce qui était conseillé pour attirer l'attention de son nouveau jouet. Elle avait bien trop de caractère pour ça et quelque chose lui disait que cela ne plairait pas à Fujisaki. Autrement dit, l'acquisition de _En amour, tout est possible_ était de l'argent jeté par la fenêtre.

Par ailleurs, les romances hétérosexuelles étaient d'un ennui mortel. Elle s'était procuré _Cool_ du fameux Eiri Yuki et elle avait détesté. D'abord, ça finissait mal. En plus, l'héroïne était une vraie nunuche. Pour finir, ça manquait sacrément de piment et de scènes cochonnes. Dire que ce type avait obtenu le prix Naoki… Les jury des prix littéraires étaient décidément un tas de vieux croulants qui ne connaissaient rien à rien.

Rage n'était pas plus avancée après ses lectures. Elle n'avait même plus envie de lire les trois ouvrages qui lui restaient.

Pourtant, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses méthodes poussives auraient pu marcher sur Shûichi Shindô s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de cet abruti d'écrivain ou sur Ryuichi Sakuma s'il avait été un peu moins stupide. Le cas de Fujisaki était différent. Jusqu'alors, Rage avait cru attirer les gens dans ses filets en les faisant tourner en bourrique, mais le pianiste de Bad Luck était la plupart du temps d'un calme olympien et ne se laissait que rarement dépasser par ses émotions, aussi elle se doutait que ses techniques habituelles ne fonctionneraient pas.

Elle aurait pu renoncer et retourner à ses anciennes amours pour les beaux gosses fantasques et frappadingues mais quelque chose chez Fujisaki la plongeait dans des états qu'elle n'avait jamais connus jusqu'alors. Etait-ce parce que c'était une proie difficile à attraper ? Etait-ce son charme juvénile, ou l'énergie qu'elle soupçonnait sous les apparences calmes, telle la lave au fond d'un volcan ? Elle l'ignorait. En tout cas, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser tomber et qu'elle ne retrouverait sa sérénité qu'au moment où le jeune homme serait son esclave… et plus si affinités.

En soupirant, elle alluma son ordinateur et se connecta à Internet. Une bonne fanfic bien cochonne lui changerait peut-être les idées. Elle se rendit sur un site où des fans inventaient des histoires mettant en scène des personnalités du monde du spectacle s'envoyant joyeusement en l'air les uns avec les autres mais, au moment où elle cliquait sur le lien d'une histoire à priori intéressante, Bill surgit de nulle part :

« Vous ne devriez pas, Mademoiselle Rage.

— De quoi j'me mêle ? s'écria l'adolescente d'un ton revêche.

— Lisez plutôt ceci. »

Il lui tendit un magazine féminin portant en gros titre : _Ces hommes inaccessibles : comment les séduire_. Rage bondit :

« Ça va pas, la tête ?! Je ne peux pas lire ce… cette… raaaaaaah, jette-moi ça, Bill. Ça m'agresse la vue.

— Vous devriez pourtant essayer. Je suis de votre côté, vous savez… »

L'ancienne directrice artistique se saisit de la revue et s'en servit pour frapper le crâne de son garde du corps :

« Ça ne te donne pas le droit de te mêler de mes affaires. Fous le camp ! »

Bill s'en alla sans demander son reste… et sans récupérer son magazine. Rage le jeta dans un coin puis, décidant que les grands maux valaient les grands remèdes, elle prit son téléphone portable et appela sa meilleure amie.

« Allô, fit une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil et néanmoins du monde.

— Judy ?

— Rage, ma chérie ! Comment va ?

— J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

— Attends. »

L'ancienne directrice artistique entendit un bruit d'ouverture de réfrigérateur et de liquide qu'on versait dans un verre.

« Excuse-moi, dit Judy. Je me suis servi du jus d'orange pour me remettre les idées en place. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

— Je voudrais… euh… changer mes méthodes de séduction.

— Haha… tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Encore un Asiatique mignon à croquer ?

— Oui, mais il est différent. Je crois que… que le menacer de meurtre tout le temps, ça ne va pas marcher.

— Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, ma belle. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que les flingues, le poison et les paires de baffes ne servaient à rien pour séduire quelqu'un ?

— Mais c'est de la persuasion… et de la symbolique ! Au moins, quand tu fais semblant de les détester, ils ne se doutent de rien…

— Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de te conduire de façon normale avec quelqu'un qui te plaît ? Je ne sais pas qui est le nouvel élu de ton cœur, mais si tu allais simplement le voir sans emmener d'armes, de kérosène, de gants de boxe et sans lui parler de costumes de lycéenne et de serre-tête à oreilles de lapin, ce serait peut-être mieux… Oh, et évite aussi de lui parler de yaoi. Les garçons n'aiment pas ça.

— Pourtant, tu étais armée quand tu es sortie avec Claude, objecta Rage.

— Oui, mais il adore ça. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser en parlant des derniers produits de l'industrie d'armement israélienne que c'est pareil pour tous les couples, tu sais…

— Oui, mais si je ne lui parle ni de flingues ni de yaoi, de quoi je dois lui parler ?

— De choses qui l'intéressent, lui. »

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa Rage, un peu paniquée. Elle discuta encore un peu avec Judy puis elle raccrocha son téléphone, profondément perplexe. Son regard tomba sur le magazine que Bill avait laissé. Sous le gros titre qui promettait de tout apprendre des méthodes de séduction des hommes inaccessibles, elle vit un autre intitulé, écrit en tout petit : _Premier rendez-vous : que faire ?_

Elle ramassa la revue et se plongea dedans.

oOØOo

Se déplacer à pieds sans son robot panda lui faisait un drôle d'effet. De même que ne pas avoir d'arme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle avait certes un petit revolver caché au fond de son sac, pour des question de sécurité. Sortir désarmée équivalait pour elle à se promener dans le plus simple appareil. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait faire des efforts même si elle ignorait pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal. _Pourquoi ce gosse_, pensait-elle._ D'accord, il est mignon et son caractère me plaît, mais ces arguments sont-ils suffisants pour toute cette mascarade ?_ Parce que oui, pour Rage, avoir une attitude normale et conforme à n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge relevait de la mascarade. Elle avait suivi les conseils de Judy et ceux du magazine de Bill, laissant son arsenal au placard et portant des vêtements ni trop sexy ni trop voyants. Elle espérait que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle parce que dans le cas contraire, l'humiliation serait traumatisante. Elle n'était pas femme à renoncer à sa folie pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon.

À proximité des studios, elle s'acheta un smoothie citron-fraise, aussi tendance chez les otakus que le milk-shake à la mangue, et attendit près de la sortie. Dans les buissons entourant l'immeuble se tenait caché Bill, armé jusqu'aux dents. Rage lui avait bien expliqué de ne pas bouger et de ne pas faire d'esclandre, même si Fujisaki élevait un peu la voix. Il était hors de question que ce fichu garde du corps flanque tout par terre.

Elle faillit perdre toute contenance en voyant sortir Shûichi. Ce dernier frissonna de la tête aux pieds en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle avec précautions :

« Rage ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Noooooooon_, pensa l'interpellée._ Ne pas penser à Shindô déguisé en Hamtaro. Raaaaah ! Bonnet à oreilles de Mokona, nombril à l'air et jupe à pois, culotte en dentelle et body imprimé vache… tais-toi, cerveau ! Hors de ma tête, les images !_

« Je… j'attends quelqu'un, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espéra à peu près normale. Où est Riku Kitazawa ?

— À la maison, pourquoi ?

— Fujisaki m'a dit que tu l'avais emmené aux studios hier parce que Yuki voulait qu'il retourne en Amérique.

— Tu as vu Fujisaki hier ?

— Oui. »

Rage rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Shindô ? demanda Rage d'un ton pincé.

— Tu ne m'as fait aucune proposition bizarre, tu n'as pas sorti de mitraillette et… en gros, tu as l'air normale. Ça m'inquiète, tu sais… »

Ces simples propos suffirent à faire sortir la jeune femme de ses gonds. Au moment où elle se jetait sur le chanteur pour lui coller un crochet du droit qui lui dévisserait la tête, une voix s'interposa :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, Mademoiselle Rage ? »

Elle suspendit son geste. Devant elle se tenait l'objet de ses pensées.

Elle était mal barrée.

* * *

Tôma Seguchi ignorait s'il devait être satisfait ou déçu de la récente tournure qu'avait prise l'affaire Riku Kitazawa. Il avait tout de suite su ce que cet abruti de Shindô avait manigancé : enlever l'enfant et le mettre en lieu sûr pour éviter qu'il ne soit renvoyé à New-York. Bien entendu, l'intelligence du chanteur n'étant pas son point fort, son plan avait été limpide : emmener Riku aux studios et le cacher chez ses parents avant de trouver une autre solution. Eiri avait deviné aussi rapidement que lui de quoi il en retournait et avait récupéré son amant et le petit garçon avant même que Tôma n'envoie quelqu'un s'en charger. La petite famille temporaire était donc réunie.

Le directeur de N-G savait que son beau-frère avait des regrets. Que finalement, il acceptait de garder Riku pour faire plaisir à Shindô. Pourtant le blond savait que l'idée était mauvaise. L'ombre de l'agresseur d'Eiri planerait au-dessus d'eux tout le temps où l'enfant vivrait avec eux. C'était mauvais pour la santé mentale de l'écrivain, et il ne s'agissait pas que ce dernier fasse passer cette question primordiale après les caprices de son stupide petit ami.

Il avait pu parler au téléphone avec Yoshiki. Il lui avait proposé une somme exorbitante pour qu'elle les débarrasse de cet encombrant gamin. Avec cet argent, non seulement elle n'aurait pas besoin de travailler mais elle pourrait mener la belle vie pendant plusieurs années. Elle pourrait payer une baby-sitter de luxe pour Riku et vivre comme elle l'entendrait sans avoir à se préoccuper de lui. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle comptait venir au Japon d'ici quelques jours pour discuter de tout cela de vive voix et il attendait impatiemment son arrivée.

Il était certes heureux qu'Eiri ait pu retrouver son amant avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans la nature avec l'enfant (quoique, le connaissant, savoir où il se terrait n'aurait guère été difficile, même s'il était parti à l'autre bout du pays). Tôma avait beau détester cordialement ce jeune inconscient au quotient intellectuel de colibri, Eiri y était attaché et sa présence, faute de le rendre heureux, le satisfaisait, sinon il n'aurait pas fait tous ces efforts pour le garder.

Pourtant, dans le même temps, si Shindô avait disparu… cette relation qui mine de rien était encore destructrice pour l'écrivain aurait pris fin et Tôma aurait eu son beau-frère pour lui tout seul. Il l'aurait obligé à déménager, à venir s'installer avec lui, Mika et l'enfant à venir et tout aurait été parfait.

Cette histoire était décidément bien compliquée et il était pressé que cela prenne fin.

En prenant l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans son bureau directorial, il avait croisé l'objet de son désarroi, à savoir l'impossible Shindô. Ce dernier semblait de fort belle humeur et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. La nuit avait dû être longue.

Devant cette expression à la fois fatiguée et extatique, Tôma fut pris d'une vague nausée. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la place qu'avait prise ce débile dans la vie de son beau-frère.

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous soyez revenu à la raison, Shindô-san, dit-il froidement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Vous avez renoncé à cette idée ridicule d'enlever Riku Kitazawa pour éviter qu'il ne retourne aux Etats-Unis.

— J'y ai renoncé parce que Yuki est venu me chercher.

— Cela n'empêchera en rien le départ du garçon, ce qui est aussi bien. Votre égoïsme m'agace, Shindô-san. Vous prétendez aimer Eiri mais vous êtes prêt à lui faire du mal simplement parce que vous vous êtes entiché de ce gamin.

— Yuki aussi veut le garder.

— C'est ce qu'il vous a dit mais il a parfois tendance à ne pas savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais s'il le savait, jamais il ne vivrait avec vous.

— C'est vrai, grinça Shindô avec impertinence, vous auriez préféré l'avoir pour vous… peu vous importe que votre femme soit enceinte… »

Cette remarque mit Tôma très en colère. Il allait répliquer quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Shindô sortit et, avant d'emprunter le couloir pour se rendre aux studios, il se retourna et tira la langue.

Le directeur de N-G était hors de lui. _Petit insolent. Si je pouvais, je m'en débarrasserais avec plaisir._

oOØOo

Il se calma en retrouvant le calme de son bureau. Il avait beaucoup de travail. Avant de s'y mettre, il appela Mika qui était partie à Kyoto pour régler des affaires de familles. Apparemment, le nouvel esclave de Ryuichi, qui se trouvait être Tatsuha, avait dû retourner d'urgence chez son père pour être fiancé à l'ancienne promise d'Eiri. Il avait appelé au secours sa grande sœur pour l'aider à faire annuler ce mariage. Tôma ne doutait pas de l'issue heureuse de cette histoire. Si Mika échouait, il y mettrait lui-même son nez et affronterait directement son irascible beau-père. Ryuichi, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille au téléphone, semblait profondément entiché de Tatsuha, et l'ancien pianiste des Nittle Grasper était prêt à tout pour que son meilleur ami soit heureux, même si c'était avec un gamin de dix-sept ans qui tenait plus du fanboy pervers que de la personne responsable.

Une fois rassuré sur la santé de sa femme et les tracas de sa belle-famille, il se mit au travail. Il avait beaucoup d'appels téléphoniques à passer, des rendez-vous à organiser, une conférence de presse à planifier et un certain nombre de maquettes musicales à écouter envoyées par des groupes de jeunes arrivistes souhaitant signer chez lui. La journée s'annonçait chargée.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il se servait une tasse de thé et tentait d'évacuer de son esprit une rengaine débile que lui avait fait parvenir une bande de gamines qui feraient mieux de retourner à l'école plutôt que de se prendre pour des chanteuses, son portable sonna. Il le récupéra dans la poche de sa veste et constata que c'était Eiri qui l'appelait :

« Bonjour, mon petit Eiri, dit-il aimablement.

— Garde ta gentillesse guimauve de façade pour toi, Seguchi, grogna son interlocuteur d'un ton peu amène. Je voudrais que tu me donnes le numéro où je peux joindre Yoshiki Kitazawa. »

Tôma fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Eiri voulait-il les coordonnées de Yoshiki ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que Shindô lui avait mis en tête ?

« Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Je voudrais lui parler.

— Tu ne vas pas réessayer de la convaincre de ne pas reprendre son neveu pour faire plaisir à Shindô, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Sois raisonnable, mon petit Eiri. Quoique veuille ton amant, le garder n'est pas une bonne idée. Je t'ai expliqué plusieurs fois pourquoi. Il faut que cet enfant s'en aille.

— Je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes affaires.

— J'essaie simplement de penser à ce qui serait le mieux pour toi. De toute façon, j'ai proposé à Yoshiki Kitazawa un marché qu'elle ne peut pas refuser.

— Tu lui as proposé du fric ? J'en étais sûr.

— Pas du fric, mon chère beau-frère. Juste une vie meilleure.

— Peu importe, pour moi, c'est pareil. File-moi son numéro.

— Tu n'en as pas besoin, elle va venir au Japon dans quelques jours. Tu la verras quand elle viendra récupérer Riku.

— Seguchi… File-moi son numéro tout de suite avant que je ne vienne moi-même le chercher.

— Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu sais. La porte de mon bureau t'est toujours ouverte. »

Le grognement furieux d'Eiri dissuada Tôma de continuer à faire le malin. Il sortit l'agenda dans lequel il avait noté les coordonnées de Yoshiki et les dicta à son beau-frère. Ce dernier raccrocha sans ajouter un mot.

Tôma se sentit soudainement nerveux. Pourquoi Eiri voulait-il parler au frère/sœur de son tortionnaire ? Il était sûr que c'était à cause de Shindô et qu'une fois encore, à cause de ce parasite, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme prévu.

Il prit en note de rappeler le transsexuel un peu plus tard pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

_A suivre… pour la fin._


	5. Tiramisu

**Titre :** Heartbreaker

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour, post GravEx

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings et personnages :** divers

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note :** Merci à Kiranagio, à Chawia et à ma Piwi pour leurs reviews et leur soutien tout au long de la publication de ce texte.

Car en effet, vous avez devant les yeux le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues, mais j'ai eu vraiment du mal à finir, malgré tout le plaisir éprouvé lors de la rédaction de cette histoire. Si vous vous reportez à la fin (après avoir tout lu, bien sûr), vous trouverez une autre note.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

_

* * *

_

Ryuichi Sakuma ne tenait pas en place. Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, le regard rivé sur l'horloge murale qui avançait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Il se rendait compte que l'imminence d'un moment attendu était un supplice. Les dernières heures, les dernières minutes et même les dernières secondes étaient les plus longues. Il soupira d'impatience.

Tatsuha allait revenir. Il le lui avait dit la veille au téléphone et, dans la matinée, il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il était dans le train et qu'il arrivait. Le SMS se terminait par les mots « Attends-moi ». Alors Ryuichi attendait… même s'il avait horreur de ça.

Il y avait un ordinateur dans l'appartement. Tatsuha lui avait communiqué le mot de passe pour qu'il puisse s'en servir s'il le souhaitait. Jusqu'alors, il n'en avait pas vu l'utilité. Il considérait Internet comme un moteur de ragots et, s'il avait envie d'écrire, rien ne valait à ses yeux une grande feuille de papier et un gros feutre de la couleur la plus vive possible. Les ordinateurs, c'était bon pour les otakus comme Rage ou pour les gens sérieux dont il refusait de faire partie. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il avait allumé l'engin et s'était connecté au Net pour se renseigner sur la durée du trajet en train entre Kyoto et la capitale japonaise. Cela lui avait semblé affreusement long. Il avait dû se résoudre cependant et, après un bon moment à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, il s'était échoué sur le lit, les yeux toujours vissés sur la pendule.

Enfin, alors que l'attente était sur le point de lui faire perdre la tête, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit doucement. Ryuichi se précipita dans l'entrée et se jeta au cou de Tatsuha qui eut juste le temps de poser son sac pour recevoir son amant dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si cette séparation de quelques jours avait duré trois siècles. Le chanteur caressa du bout des doigts la joue de l'adolescent :

« Dis adieu à ta liberté, Tatsuha, murmura-t-il d'un ton très sérieux. Tu es à moi, maintenant. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et préféra se pencher sur Ryuichi pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier se laissa faire, ravi. Ce baiser-là n'avait pas la même saveur que ceux qu'il avait reçus et donnés auparavant. Il fut un peu surpris par l'avalanche d'émotions qui s'abattit sur lui. Il avait souvent évoqué le sujet dans ses chansons mais l'amour était pour lui un concept un peu abstrait. Le manque affectif qu'il avait connu par le passé avait laissé des cicatrices.

Il ne dit rien quand Tatsuha l'attira vers la chambre. Après tout, ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre. Ryuichi avait eu peur de cette histoire de mariage imposé. Retrouver son amant libéré de ces encombrantes fiançailles rendait l'étreinte à venir encore plus excitante. Enfin il pourrait profiter de son nouvel esclave en toute sérénité.

Les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Les deux corps nus s'écroulèrent d'un même mouvement sur le lit. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, s'explorèrent… avant de se faire siamois.

Ils firent l'amour suffisamment longtemps pour que, leur joute horizontale terminée, Ryuichi s'endorme, le cœur et le corps repus.

oOØOo

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il réalisa qu'il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis une époque lointaine dont il n'était même pas certain de se souvenir, il n'avait même pas besoin de faire semblant. Fini de mimer le bonheur, de se cacher sous une carapace de grand gamin insouciant. Ce concept mystérieux était enfin devenu réalité. Il sourit, sans avoir besoin de se forcer.

Cette joie de vivre tenait à peu de choses. D'abord, il avait récupéré son Kumagorô. Certes, il ne lui serait plus aussi indispensable qu'auparavant mais ne pas avoir son lapin rose avec lui pendant quelques jours lui avait fait quelque chose. Il n'avait rien eu à serrer contre lui la nuit ou pour se rassurer lors de ses accès d'angoisse. Le récupérer lui faisait donc plaisir même si…

Même si à présent, s'il allait mal, s'il avait peur, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Tatsuha était là, avec ses bras aimants, son corps tout chaud et les mots tendres qu'il lui avait murmurés dans le creux de l'oreille tandis qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Cela valait toutes les peluches du monde.

Ryuichi tourna la tête sur le côté. Son amant n'était pas là. En tendant l'oreille, il perçut des bruits rassurants venus de la cuisine. Il n'était pas au lit mais il n'était pas parti. Le chanteur s'étira longuement et se demanda s'il se lèverait ou pas pour le rejoindre. Peut-être pas, finalement. La cuisine n'était pas un endroit intéressant. La préparation d'une simple tasse de thé ou d'un bol de riz demandait une patience et une minutie que le chanteur n'avait pas. Depuis longtemps, il ne consommait plus quand il était seul que des plats tout prêts, commandés au traiteur du coin ou à réchauffer au micro-ondes.

Encore une chose qui allait changer. Tatsuha, lui, aimait faire la cuisine. Il prétendait être moins doué que son grand frère mais se débrouiller quand même. L'image mentale de son amant affublé uniquement d'un tablier en dentelles et s'affairant devant de bons petits plats qui mijotaient fit un drôle d'effet à Ryuichi. Il se tortilla dans le lit et eut soudainement très chaud.

Cette bouffée de chaleur s'intensifia quand Tatsuha débarqua dans la pièce, chargé d'un plateau. À défaut d'un tablier affriolant, il était vêtu d'un peignoir de couleur sombre négligemment fermé à la taille. Quelque chose disait au chanteur que l'ancien moine ne portait rien dessous.

Ryuichi se redressa sur l'oreiller et sourit paresseusement :

« Na no da, dit-il. »

L'adolescent sourit. Visiblement, il trouvait ce tic de langage absolument à tomber. Il posa sa charge sur le bord du lit. Ryuichi se redressa et Tatsuha l'embrassa :

« J'ai trouvé ça dans le frigo, dit-il en montrant le plateau. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le chanteur jeta un œil et se souvint de cette pâtisserie qu'il avait commandée pour fêter le retour de son amant.

« C'est du tiramisu, dit-il.

— Du tira-quoi ?

— Misu. Ti-ra-mi-su. C'est un gâteau italien. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. »

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils. Visiblement, la nourriture occidentale le laissait perplexe. Ryuichi, facétieux, plongea un doigt dans la crème sur laquelle était saupoudrée du chocolat et le tendit à son amant :

« Tiens. »

L'adolescent lécha avec circonspection l'index du chanteur, ce que ce dernier trouva extrêmement sexy. Il fut d'autant plus ravi en voyant que le tiramisu semblait tout à fait au goût de Tatsuha. L'ancien moine s'étendit sur le lit près de Ryuichi et tous deux mangèrent la pâtisserie de façon peu orthodoxe, chacun plongeant ses doigts dans la crème et la génoise avant de les porter aux lèvres de l'autre. La bouche de Ryuichi fut bientôt couverte de chocolat et Tatsuha nettoya ces quelques traces d'un baiser. Le chanteur s'étendit sur le dos, attirant son amant sur lui. Ce dernier repoussa le plateau au dernier moment pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase par terre avec son contenu.

« Tat-chan ?

— Mmh ?

— Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, « Tiramisu » ?

— Je ne parle pas italien, Ryu-chan. Je ne connais que l'anglais… et encore pas très bien.

— Ça veut dire "tire-moi vers le haut" ».

Tatsuha haussa les sourcils. Ryuichi sourit :

« Ça peut aussi signifier "emmène-moi au septième ciel".

— Alors le gâteau avait un sens caché… tu l'as fait exprès !

— Exactement, na no da…

— Ça va se payer. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'adolescent se pencha sur son homme et l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant légèrement la peau tendre. Ryuichi tira sur le peignoir de Tatsuha pour le lui enlever. Il avait hâte de sentir à nouveau son corps nu contre le sien. Devant tant d'impatience, le jeune brun sourit :

« Tu es si pressé que ça ?

— J'ai envie de toi… »

Cette phrase, prononcée dans un souffle, fut comme un signal pour Tatsuha. Il repoussa les draps et se jeta sur Ryuichi pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

Ils firent à nouveau l'amour, rapidement et violemment. La tendresse attendrait. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps. Ryuichi, qui se sentait enfin aimé pour lui-même plutôt que pour son talent, et Tatsuha, qui s'était rapproché de son idole au-delà de ses espérances, étaient sûrs que ce qu'ils partageaient durerait très longtemps. Ce qu'ils vivaient à l'instant était une parenthèse dont ils comptaient profiter le plus possible. La réalité reprendrait ses droits quand il le faudrait. Si de nouveaux problèmes se présentaient à eux, ils les affronteraient tous les deux et, comme cela s'était produit pour ces fiançailles programmées à leur insu, ils s'en sortiraient. Forcément.

Parce qu'à présent ils étaient ensemble et ils pensaient qu'à deux, ils seraient plus forts.

* * *

_« Quel dommage de voir en vie une si jolie fille… Tu seras bien plus belle à voir quand je t'aurai découpée en morceaux…_

— _Je vous en prie, non… »_

Judy Winchester regardait son partenaire avec de grands yeux suppliants et Hiroshi Nakano s'ennuyait. Ce blockbuster américain était vraiment du bas de gamme. L'actrice avait dû être grassement payée pour jouer dans un tel navet.

_« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Les mains en l'air ou vous êtes cuit !_

— _Tiens tiens tiens… Serait-ce ce cher lieutenant Carver qui vole au secours de sa fiancée bien aimée ?_

— _Richard, au secours ! »_

Le musicien perdit le fil de cette intrigue capilotractée en sentant des petits doigts attraper les siens. Il tourna la tête vers Azumi, qui avait le regard braqué sur l'écran. Il sourit.

C'était différent de son premier rendez-vous avec Ayaka. Les seuls points communs était l'actrice principale du film et le fait qu'ils aient mangé une glace avant. Si l'ancienne fiancée d'Eiri Yuki s'était montrée maladivement timide, la parolière avait remisé son attitude de porc-épic au placard. Ils avaient discuté de toutes sortes de choses, avaient beaucoup ri et n'avaient mis fin à la conversation que quand les lumières s'étaient éteintes dans la salle de cinéma.

Cela correspondait beaucoup mieux à l'idée que Hiroshi se faisait d'un rendez-vous avec une fille, même si le film était foncièrement débile.

Quoiqu'il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'Azumi lui prenne la main, même si c'était parce qu'elle était prise par l'intrigue. Il serra doucement ses doigts entre les siens et elle se laissa faire.

oOØOo

_« Tu n'as pas fait confiance à la bonne personne, Alice. La prochaine fois, ne te lie pas avec n'importe qui._

— _Pardonne-moi, Richard. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce type était un malade._

— _Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver, tu sais…_

— _Oui mais… Oh, Richard, je t'aime tant ! »_

Les deux acteurs se bécotèrent à bouche que veux-tu, puis un fondu au noir annonça le générique de fin. Hiroshi soupira mentalement de soulagement. Ce film était vraiment nul. Il regarda Azumi, qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Elle souriait nerveusement :

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Les critiques de ce film n'étaient pas mauvaises, et puis j'adore Judy Winchester, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tarte.

— Tout le monde peut se tromper, répliqua le musicien. Après tout, au deuxième degré, c'était assez amusant.

— C'est vrai… Si on enlevait les scènes d'action, on aurait dit une la parodie de soap-opéra. »

Ils quittèrent le cinéma avant la fin du générique. Dans la rue, ils dirent beaucoup de mal du film et Azumi fit une caricature très réussie des dialogues de l'héroïne, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air mélodramatique et susurrant des _Richard, mon amour_ agrémentés de moues boudeuses. Hiroshi trouva le résultat hilarant.

« Pauvre Judy Winchester, dit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aimerait vos imitations.

— Elle a été sous-employée dans se film. C'est une actrice de talent. »

Le musicien accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à une station de métro. Il tentait d'éviter toute question existentielle. Elle lui avait lâché la main en sortant de la salle obscure et n'avait eu aucun autre geste à son égard à part celui-ci. Néanmoins, si se torturer l'esprit pour ça n'était pas dans ses projets, il avait tout de même envie de savoir.

« Dites-moi, Azumi ?

— Hum ?

— Si vous avez trouvé ce film si mauvais, pourquoi vous m'avez pris la main pendant la scène où le flic surgit alors que la pauvre fille allait se faire couper en tranches ? »

La parolière rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Peut-être, marmonna-t-elle, que je cherchais la bonne occasion pour ça… Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai pas du tout été gentille avec vous et je…

— Vous quoi ?

— Je suis sensée écrire des paroles de chansons et pourtant, pour m'exprimer avec les gens que je… que j'apprécie, je suis nulle. Vous aviez raison l'autre jour quand vous avez dit à Fujisaki-kun que les filles traitent comme de la merde les gens qu'elles aiment bien. C'est aussi mon cas. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de vous le dire. »

_Capitulation sans condition_, diagnostiqua le musicien. _J'ai gagné._

Il sut que son interprétation était bonne quand il se pencha sur Azumi pour l'embrasser : elle ne le repoussa pas.

oOØOo

Il l'emmena à nouveau chez lui et cette fois, il n'eut pas à dormir sur le canapé. Lui non plus n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ses émotions devant une fille, aussi il s'efforça de faire passer ce qu'il ressentait par les gestes et les caresses. Il se plut à penser qu'Azumi fonctionnait de la même façon : une fois débarrassée de son armure revêche, cette crevette était très affectueuse.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut la parolière assise dans son lit, les draps remontés sur la poitrine. Les sourcils froncés, elle écrivait dans un grand cahier posé sur ses genoux. Hiroshi se redressa et l'embrassa dans le cou :

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Elle sourit avant de répondre.

« Je crois que je tiens _le_ tube.

— Ne me dis pas que tu bosses, on est en congés !

— Ben… J'ai eu une idée en me réveillant et en voulant noter mes idées pour les reprendre plus tard, les paroles sont sorties toutes seules.

— Je vois.

— Une seule chose me soucie, ceci dit. J'espère que Sakano-san acceptera ce texte sans faire d'histoire parce que c'est… heu… un peu particulier.

— C'est à dire ?

— Regarde. »

Elle lui tendit le cahier. Le texte anglais, écrit en petits caractères pointus, regorgeait de double-sens. Cela pouvait évoquer quelqu'un bavant devant les gâteaux dans une pâtisserie… comme cela pouvait exprimer un désir profondément tendancieux. Le refrain résumait parfaitement l'ensemble :

_I could not resist you_

_My tiramisu._

Hiroshi haussa les sourcils :

« Tiramisu ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça rime, et puis… »

Azumi murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son amant qui fit rougir ce dernier. Cette crevette était vraiment imprévisible. Ne poussant pas plus loin ses réflexions, il se débarrassa du cahier. Le corps de la parolière était à son sens bien plus agréable à manipuler qu'un tas de feuilles de papier attachées ensemble.

oOØOo

Lorsqu'il fallut reprendre le chemin des studios, Hiroshi ne put s'empêcher de trouver le retour sur terre un peu difficile. A fortiori parce qu'Azumi tenait à ce que leur relation reste secrète. Le guitariste ne voyait pas où était le problème mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir que cela se sache. Il se promit d'aborder le sujet avec elle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion pour savoir exactement ce qui la poussait à une telle discrétion… qui lui rappelait douloureusement celle dont Ayaka avait fait preuve auparavant.

De surcroît, la porte du studio à peine refermée, Azumi avait remis son costume de virago option porc-épic, se camouflant derrière son ordinateur portable et menaçant de sévices divers quiconque oserait la déranger. Hiroshi était partagé. Une part de lui se disait qu'elle était un peu schizophrène et dans le même temps, il songeait avec plaisir que la part de sa personne qu'elle lui avait montrée la veille n'appartenait qu'à lui… et que ce ne serait qu'avec lui qu'elle se conduirait ainsi.

C'était une perspective agréable.

Le morceau qu'elle avait écrit, intitulé _Tiramisu_, eut des répercutions diverses. Shûichi, qui exigea à nouveau une traduction en japonais des paroles à cause de son piètre niveau d'anglais, fut tout bonnement emballé. Il partit dans un trip douteux en imaginant la réaction de son Yuki d'amant, qui aimait à la fois le sexe et les gâteaux, et K fut obligé de le menacer avec son Magnum pour le faire taire. Fujisaki ne dit rien de particulier, comme si le sens caché du texte lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Hiroshi fut un peu étonné de voir le claviériste, d'ordinaire si concentré sur son travail, l'air complètement ailleurs. Quant à Sakano, ainsi que l'avait craint Azumi, fut pris d'une étrange crise nerveuse et, d'un geste hystérique, attrapa la cruche d'eau froide sur la table pour en renverser le contenu sur sa tête. Cet homme avait décidément les nerfs bien fragiles pour un producteur.

Malgré ces incidents, que l'on pouvait néanmoins considérer comme mineurs, le morceau fut jugé digne de figurer sur le futur album. Azumi aurait dû en être ravie, mais elle semblait étrangement préoccupée.

Hiroshi, en la voyant, se dit que quelque chose allait de travers. Il se promit de discuter avec elle et de savoir ce qui la tracassait. Il espérait que ce n'était pas en rapport avec lui ou ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Cette crevette lui plaisait décidément beaucoup, plus encore depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et il n'avait pas envie que cette histoire toute fraîche pose déjà des problèmes.

Il s'offrit le luxe d'être optimiste. Après tout, il s'était déjà fait plaquer une fois et les kamis divers et variés n'étaient pas assez salauds pour lui imposer une nouvelle rupture sitôt après la précédente… ou pas.

* * *

En temps normal, Suguru Fujisaki n'aimait pas beaucoup les jours de congé. À dix-sept ans à peine, il ne vivait déjà que par et pour son travail. Les journées chômées ne servaient à rien à son sens, à part peut-être à traîner au lit un peu plus longtemps le matin.

Seulement, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une chose pareille se produirait : il avait été trahi par quelqu'un de sa propre famille. Tôma ne l'avait pas débarrassé de Rage, loin de là ; il semblait au contraire mettre un point d'honneur à la lui coller dans les pieds. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de son cousin, qui en temps normal n'avait que trois priorités dans la vie : son travail, sa femme et Eiri Yuki. Se mêler de la vie privée de Suguru en lui imposant la présence de cette otaku siphonnée relevait de l'impensable. À ce compte-là, on trouverait des boules de neige en enfer et des dents allaient pousser dans le bec des poules. L'adolescent finit par croire que Tôma s'était pris une décharge en jouant du synthé, à mois que la grossesse de Mika lui ait totalement déconnecté la cervelle.

Néanmoins, cela ne réglait pas son problème.

La veille, il était tombé sur Rage qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, essayait d'assassiner Shindô. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait détalé comme un lapin. Suguru s'en était réjoui jusqu'à ce que K surgisse en disant : « Oh, elle s'est enfuie… Dommage, Tôma risque d'être déçu. » Le jeune pianiste avait demandé au manager armé jusqu'aux dents ce que son illustre cousin avait à voir avec ça, ce à quoi K avait répondu « _Oh dear…_ J'ai fait une boulette. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Tôma était extrêmement têtu. C'était à la fois une qualité et un défaut. Si cette obstination lui avait été utile sur le plan professionnel, elle lui avait aussi fait commettre les pires bêtises. Suguru était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Eiri Yuki aux Etats-Unis, plusieurs années auparavant. Tout était la faute de Tôma. Il avait voulu bien faire mais le résultat s'était avéré catastrophique. L'écrivain avait tué plusieurs personnes et s'était montré plus instable que jamais sur le plan mental. Si le directeur de N-G semblait éprouver les plus profonds regrets à ce sujet, cela ne l'empêchait visiblement pas de continuer à se mêler des affaires des autres… et comme il était entêté comme une bourrique, il ne renoncerait pas de sitôt à caser son jeune cousin avec l'ancienne directrice artistique d'XMR.

Par ailleurs, Tôma n'était pas le seul problème. Suguru était pris de frissons en repensant à la réaction de Rage quand il l'avait surprise en train de maltraiter Shindô. Elle avait _rougi jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se sauver_. Le comportement typique de… d'une adolescente amoureuse.

Au secours…

Le claviériste de Bad Luck tourna en rond toute la matinée chez lui en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il finit par céder à la tentation de téléphoner à Tôma. La conversation fut de courte durée car ce dernier travaillait et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Il se contenta de lui lancer un sibyllin « La vie est trop courte et les apparences sont souvent trompeuses » avant de lui raccrocher quasiment au nez. _Il fuit_, pensa Suguru. _Incroyable_.

Faute de savoir quoi faire, il alluma son ordinateur ­— un Mac ultra perfectionné et rempli de logiciels compliqués qui lui avaient coûté une fortune et dont il se servait régulièrement pour travailler — et jeta un coup d'œil à sa boîte aux lettres électronique. Ce qu'il y trouva le conforta dans l'impression d'être victime d'un complot : un e-mail de K contenant plusieurs liens hypertextes qu'il était _fortement invité_ à regarder. L'adolescent cliqua sur le premier et eut soudain très mal aux yeux.

Il s'agissait d'un blog à la mise en page tapageuse : fond rose magenta, blocs de texte turquoise et gifs animés à paillettes qui clignotaient un peu partout. Une en-tête en typographie alambiquée indiquait le titre : _Get Naked and Shoot me : les Pérégrinations d'une Otaku_.

C'était le blog de Rage.

Il voua K et tous ceux qui étaient mêlés à ce traquenard aux gémonies.

Suguru ne s'était jamais intéressé aux fangirls de boy's love, persuadé que ces filles vivaient à cent mille années lumière du monde normal. Le site personnel de Rage le conforta dans cette idée. C'était plein de photographies plus ou moins trafiquées d'acteurs, de chanteurs et autres célébrités mâles d'origine asiatiques, de fanfictions soit disant interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans (quelle blague, pensa le jeune musicien, elle ne les a même pas, ses dix-huit ans) et de considérations sur telle personnalité ou tel personnage de fiction qui était « super-hyper-méga kawaiiiiiiii » ou « tellement ultra moé ». C'était consternant.

Et ce n'étaient que le début.

En bon garçon obéissant, Suguru explora le blog en entier, lisant en diagonale les délires de fangirl de cette improbable fille, jusqu'à un message datant de la veille et intitulé _I'm lost_.

Il le lut en entier, ainsi que tous les commentaires plus ou moins cliché et débiles qui allaient avec. Quand il eut terminé, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une boîte de gâteaux à la noix de coco dont il mangea la moitié.

Il essaya de rappeler Tôma mais ce dernier était occupé ou refusait de lui répondre. Il aurait bien voulu appeler Nakano, mais il se souvint que la veille, il devait aller au cinéma avec Azumi-san, et de ce fait il ne souhaiterait sans doute pas être déranger.

Il était donc seul à devoir faire face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Rage semblait bel et bien amoureuse de lui. Et pire, elle avait l'air décidée… à changer d'attitude.

Suguru regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que de la choucroute tombe du ciel ou tout autre truc ridicule du même genre.

Il relut le message depuis le début.

_J'ai horreur de fuir et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai dû faire. Plutôt ça que de céder à mes pulsions habituelles qui n'auraient pas arrangé mes affaires._

_Quelles affaires, au fait ? Raaah, c'est n'importe quoi, ce que je dis. Je m'en fiche, de ce type. C'est juste un défi._

_Je crois._

_Comment on fait pour comprendre les gens ordinaires ? Pourquoi j'essaie de connaître et d'approcher quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyeux ?_

_Help !!!!!!!!_

Etant donné que cette entrée le concernait, l'adolescent pensa qu'il devait réagir. Il s'accorda une courte réflexion avant d'ajouter un commentaire à la suite des autres déjà enregistrés :

_Les gens ordinaires ne sont pas forcément ennuyeux. C'est vous qui êtes compl…_

Il se ravisa et effaça ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il se conduisait comme Shindô et cette attitude vis-à-vis de Rage lui avait beaucoup desservi. Plus on s'acharnait pour s'en débarrasser, plus elle s'accrochait. Il corrigea donc son commentaire :

_Pour comprendre les gens ordinaires, il faut cesser de les trouver ennuyeux à priori. Considérer comme un défi le fait de vouloir se rapprocher d'une personne n'est pas une bonne idée non plus. C'est même un peu égoïste. Il est possible que malgré vos efforts, l'individu qui vous intéresse ne veuille pas de vous. À vous de savoir renoncer au bon moment et de savoir passer à autre chose._

Peut-être qu'un message énoncé de façon posée et calme serait plus percutant que des hurlements et des insultes. Du moins Suguru l'espéra…

À tort.

Quelques instants plus tard, une réponse lui arriva :

_Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas repéré, tu as tout faux. Il n'y a que toi pour t'exprimer de façon aussi chiante. Je ne sais pas comment tu es tombé sur mon blog (encore que, un certain blondinet de mes concitoyens doit y être pour quelque chose), mais sache que je ne renoncerai pas aussi facilement. Je ferai tous les efforts possibles et je gagnerai. Je te croquerai… comme une part de tiramisu._

L'adolescent fit la moue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le comparait à de la nourriture. La connaissant, c'était assez parlant.

Il reprit son clavier :

_Visiblement, vous aimez les métaphores culinaires… après la virginité des râmen instantanés, les gâteaux italiens. Hélas pour vous, je ne suis pas comestible. Vous devriez vous résoudre à une défaite le plus rapidement possible._

Si Rage voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en jeunes filles amoureuses, mais il pensait avoir déjà vécu pire, alors il s'en sortirait. Il ferait en sorte que l'ancienne directrice artistique guérisse de cette tare et qu'elle reparte aux Etats-Unis le plus tôt possible.

Il la forcerait à renoncer à lui… et tous les coups bas seraient permis.

* * *

L'aéroport était bondé. Des voix s'élevaient en japonais et en anglais pour annoncer le départ et l'arrivée des différents vols. Lorsqu'une hôtesse annonça l'atterrissage d'un avion en provenance de New York, l'homme blond qui attendant, le visage caché derrière les lunettes de soleil, se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement par laquelle les passagers devaient sortir.

Il regarda passer les gens. Il vit des couples se retrouver, des familles se réunir, des hommes d'affaires seuls qui se déplaçaient tels des projectiles guidés… puis il la vit.

À première vue, Yoshiki Kitazawa n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours la même chevelure blonde ébouriffée et un visage séraphique douloureusement semblable à celui de son frère. Sa poitrine factice tendait son chemisier. La différence ne se voyait pas. Elle avait quitté le Japon travesti, et elle y revenait femme… intégralement.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'attendait et lui jeta un regard malicieux :

« Bonjour, mon petit Eiri, dit-elle.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-il d'un ton revêche. Viens. Fichons le camp d'ici avant que Seguchi ne nous repère.

— Attends, je dois récupérer ma valise…

— Alors dépêche-toi. »

Eiri bouillait d'impatience. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : quitter l'aéroport. Il avait certes appelé Yoshiki avant qu'elle ne quitte l'Amérique pour lui expliquer la situation mais il ne pouvait être sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait qu'en lui parlant de visu. Il fallait qu'elle soit témoin de la relation qui s'était nouée entre Shûichi et Riku. Voir le chanteur et le petit garçon ensemble la persuaderait de prendre la bonne décision… et de refuser l'argent de Tôma.

oOØOo

Il emmena Yoshiki chez lui sans que rien d'anormal ne se produise. Il regardait régulièrement dans le rétroviseur pour être certain qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Il connaissait Seguchi. À partir du moment où cette tête de mule était sûr de son bon droit, il était capable de tout.

La sœur de Yuki Kitazawa (ou plus exactement son ex-frère) ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Elle regardait pas la vitre de la voiture en souriant. Elle avait entrouvert la fenêtre, par coquetterie, pour que le courant d'air ébouriffe encore plus ses cheveux. Eiri la trouvait énervante. Négocier avec elle ne lui faisait pas très envie mais il n'avait guère le choix.

Ils gagnèrent l'appartement sans encombre. Shûichi était parti travailler et il avait chargé son éditrice de prendre Riku avec elle. Ils seraient donc tranquilles pour discuter.

Comme à son habitude, Eiri sortit une bière du réfrigérateur et alluma une cigarette sans proposer quoique ce soit à Yoshiki, qui s'était assise sur le canapé sans y être invitée. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien se dire. L'écrivain était un peu mal à l'aise. La créature qui lui faisait face ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son ancien professeur, son ancien bourreau… l'homme qui l'avait trahi et qu'il avait tué.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence :

« Alors tu veux que je refuse l'argent de Tôma Seguchi. C'est une jolie somme, pourtant…

— Il te donnera le fric si tu prends le gamin et si tu le ramènes à New York.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais au départ ? Que je revienne chercher Riku et que je t'en débarrasse ?

— Shûichi s'y est attaché. Quand il a appris que j'avais l'intention de le renvoyer aux Etats-Unis, il l'a enlevé et a essayé de disparaître avec. Bon, comme ce n'est qu'un macaque au QI de mouche morte, il n'a pas été difficile à retrouver, mais bon… »

Yoshiki eut un sourire malicieux :

« Tu as peur de perdre ton amant si je reprends Riku, c'est ça ? C'est mignon… »

Eiri lui aurait bien flanqué une paire de claques en la voyant joindre les mains et le regarder avec une nuée de cœurs roses dans les yeux. Il se demanda vaguement si le chirurgien qui l'avait opérée ne s'était pas trompé et ne lui avait pas enlevé un bout du cerveau à la place du service trois pièces. Elle avait une attitude consternante de fangirl.

« On s'en fout que ce soit mignon ou pas. Je ne te demande pas de nous laisser Riku à titre définitif puisqu'en tant que parents le plus proche, tu as tous les droits sur lui et si tu y renonçais, il faudrait remplir un tas de papiers et j'ai horreur de ça. Il faudrait que tu t'installes ici. J'ai assez de fric pour t'aider si tu en as besoin. Comme ça, tu pourrais reprendre le monstre et Shûichi pourrait aller le voir quand il le veut. Tu serais d'accord ?

— J'ai quelques économies mais… ça me coûterait très cher. Sur le plan financier, la solution que me propose Seguchi-san est plus intéressante. Vous auriez les moyens de venir voir Riku aux Etats-Unis une fois de temps en temps, non ?

— T'es gonflée quand même, râla Eiri qui commençait à s'énerver. Tu t'es incrustée avec nous quand on a quitté New York, tu nous as imposé le monstre pour partir te faire opérer et maintenant, tu acceptes de le reprendre pour du pognon ? Tu ne te fous pas un peu du monde ? »

Yoshiki allait répondre quand une voix s'éleva de l'entrée :

« Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

L'écrivain soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shûichi rentre si tôt. Le chanteur surgit et tomba en arrêt devant Yoshiki :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, méfiant. Tu es venue reprendre Riku ? Où il est, d'abord ?

— Je l'ai confié à Mizuki, répondit Eiri. Je ne voulais pas l'avoir dans les pieds le temps de discuter de ce que nous allions faire de lui.

— Je…

— Salut, Shû-chan, intervint Yoshiki avec un grand sourire. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu as vu, maintenant, je suis une vraie femme ! »

En disant ces mots, elle releva sa jupe pour donner plus de poids à ses propos et Shûichi, choqué, ferma les yeux en disant qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça. Eiri sentit que la situation était en train de déraper.

« Silence, tous les deux, glapit-il. »

Yoshiki baissa sa jupe et Shûichi se plaqua au sol, branché en mode bon toutou obéissant.

oOØOo

Ainsi qu'Eiri l'avait prévu, Tôma, mis rapidement au courant par ses canaux personnels que Yoshiki se trouvait chez lui, ne manqua pas de leur rendre une petite visite pour faire part de ses arguments. Le transsexuel sembla prendre plaisir à faire gamberger l'écrivain, le producteur musical et bien entendu le chanteur de Bad Luck en changeant d'avis sans arrêt et en ne prenant aucune décision.

Le retour de Riku mit fin à ces négociations que l'auteur commençait à trouver lassantes.

Le petit garçon se jeta sur Yoshiki pour lui faire un câlin mais son attention fut bientôt attirée par Shûichi, qui n'eut aucun effort à faire pour montrer à quel point il s'était attaché à l'enfant et à quel point cet attachement était réciproque.

Les choses furent réglées à la fin de la soirée.

Yoshiki décida de s'installer au Japon et de partager la garde du bambin avec Eiri et Shûichi. Tôma bouda, il aurait préféré que sa proposition soit retenue, et il s'en alla vexé.

Il avait oublié que tout ne se réglait pas avec de l'argent.

Yoshiki emmena Riku dans l'hôtel où elle avait retenu une chambre pour laisser le couple le plus fameux du show-business passer la soirée seuls.

« Tu vois, dit Eiri. Tout problème a sa solution. Maintenant, promets-moi d'arrêter tes conneries si tu ne veux pas que je te vire de chez moi.

— Tu n'en serais pas capable, répliqua le chanteur, malicieux. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

— Faux. C'est de ton trou dont je ne peux pas me passer.

— Mais… »

Shûichi n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse cinglante qu'il n'aurait pas trouvée de toute façon.

Parce qu'Eiri profita de son air vexé pour l'embrasser.

Le chanteur ne trouva sa répartie que plus tard, après une séance horizontale des plus agitées. S'il avait pu, il aurait dit : « Que ce soit moi ou mon trou, tu ne peux pas t'en passer, parce que c'est pareil. Je te suis plus indispensable que… qu'une part de tiramisu. »

**Fin de la première partie.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Note :** Eh ben oui, parce qu'il y aura une deuxième partie… dont vous trouverez le premier chapitre dans deux semaines (le temps que l'auteur construise son plan, trouve les infos nécessaires et accessoirement parte en week-end XD)


End file.
